second time around
by subtleshadeofgrey
Summary: When the team set out for a meet little do they know the problems they will be taking back with them - very familiar but eight year old problems. Family and fluff folks.
1. Chapter 1

SECOND TIME AROUND

By Subtleshadeofgrey

Ezra and Vin - 8yrs old, post incident

Welcome to a kind-of kid fic. This is one of those supernatural de-aging fics of which there are other, no doubt better ones, out there. Please note that unlike some of them Ez and Vin do not have their adult memories.

Everybody else are their adult selves. Nathan not very nice for a while- is quite out of character for a few moments, but then aren't we all at some time in our lives - but never fear by chapter ten he will have seen the light and then he'll be the Nate we know and love. Josiah also will give the reader problems at some point but I stress that the team will finish the fic closer than they started it and all will be happy. There is however one canon character that will not be as nice as we are used to throughout, but I do feel that this attitude is possible to portray based on canon performance (though by fanon standards would be ooc) especially considering the interaction involves Ezra... and no, it's not Maude, although she isn't portrayed well either she doesn't actually appear... well not unless I change my plans which is possible I suppose.

ATF universe - Ezra centric of course.

Don't look for a plot, you won't find one. This is about family and home... and fluff and kittens and, well you get the picture.

All medical conditions (I know, more allergies, but I can't help it; they make for great drama - especially good where bullet holes aren't an option) are, as far as I know, made up but may bear some resemblance to reality - sorry if it's your reality and I've mucked about with it, particularly those with skin conditions. My mum had one for most of her life so I've seen the very real distress it can cause and I may over-dramatize it but I never belittle it.

Warnings: past evidence / mention of child abuse.

One incident of hitting a child, which I in no way condone.

Please note that this fic involves the spanking of a child BUT it is not a spanking fic. The spanking is not portrayed in a positive light due to the circumstances of the plot - this does not necessarily reflect my personal views. I have never had children so I do not presume to issue dictates on the proper upbringing of children.

There is a quite distressing scene between Ezra & Buck in chapter 2 but I have kept the rating at T because nothing actually happens. It just indicates what has happened in the past - I use the mention of abuse as a dramatic tool, but I do not glory in it, it is just my variation of what already exists in fanon - so no flames please, also there will be no proper procedures of reporting abuse etc because this all happened years before & there's nothing Chris & Buck can do - at least not without adult Ezra's permission.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination and the odd original character.

Hope you enjoy and since I have several chapters in the bag already this in no way impinges on the extremely efficient updating of my other fics... see if you can spot the sarcastic note there! Actually my NCIS fic is nearing its end (one chapter to go - see I can finish fics) and this one is next in line for public scrutiny.

M*A*G*7

They had been waiting around on this Godforsaken stretch of road in the middle of nowhere, in the semi darkness for what seemed to Chris Larabee at least a lifetime and he was starting to get a little peeved. A fact confirmed by the sudden amount of space between himself and his men, not that they were in any way afraid, just naturally cautious. All his men that was, except for his most troublesome two. Vin Tanner, team 7's sharpshooter and weapons expert and his partner Ezra Standish, their undercover agent were at that precise moment in time a couple of hundred yards down the road and completely out of sight thanks to the fogbank that had rolled in a few minutes previously. Thankfully they still had audio connection. What they didn't have was their contact. He had been due to show nearly half an hour ago and none of them needed telling that this evening was a bust.

"Mr Larabee, I am cold, damp, hungry and severely in need of my feather bed and down pillows. I do think that even the greatest of optimists would concur that this expedition has proved itself to be less than fruitful and one doesn't need to be a gambler to know when to fold one's hand."

_When Ezra was pissed the whole world felt the consequences _thought Chris with a sigh which soon became a chuckle, shared by the others as Vin interrupted, deflating his partner's ire.

"Don't take any notice of him fellas, truth be told the fog is making his hair go all curly and he's starting to panic. Don't know why though, looks real purty…"

"MR TANNER!" was the only comment that Ezra could make and the members of the team didn't know whether they were laughing at his indignity or that he'd finally been rendered speechless.

"Okay guys", Chris ordered, " Ez is right about one thing, tonight is a no show. Let's get out…." Before he could finish his sentence the fog ahead of them suddenly began to pulse with light. Mixed colours of blue and green strobed across the night sky and a high pitched wail seemed to come from nowhere. Before any of them could respond two cries were heard over their headsets and all was once again still and quiet. The fog dissipating rapidly as they watched, stunned.

"What the Fuck!" was a curse uttered by more than one of the agents but it was Buck Wilmington who was the first to break free of his shock and begin running, gun ready, toward his comrades, who had been silent since their cries had died out. The fog, having cleared with an unnatural rapidity, left behind it the most startling scene that Wilmington could ever remember seeing. He skidded to a halt and automatically threw his arms out to his sides to indicate to the others to also stop. As one they peered down at the unbelievable sight.

Ezra was confused. More than that he was afraid; a state of being that he was so familiar with it seemed almost natural. Unlike the situation he found himself in. '_Okay, Ezra child. First step, assess the situation… Five extremely big men with guns ahead of you, not good.' _He glanced to the side to be met with a calculating look similar to his own, only from blue eyes, '_probably not an immediate threat'_. He then looked down at the pile of clothes he seemed to be caught up in, as did the boy next to him. '_Restricted movement, not good._' At that moment two of the men, one all in black like something out of a horror novel, and one trying to look non-threatening with a wide smile which immediately engaged his suspicions, had begun to move slowly towards them. Granted they had lowered their guns but they were still armed. Both boys exchanged another glance and then Ezra noticed a glint of metal near to his hand in the rapidly dwindling light. He recognized it immediately and out of the corner of his eye saw that his fellow sufferer had spotted another weapon. As one they grabbed the guns, raised them and pointed them at the oncoming threat, twin safety mechanisms were deactivated and once again the ATF's finest shuddered to a stunned halt, not doubting the look of intent in the eyes of the two very small boys looking back at them.

Every member of Team 7 was trained to observe and to react with instinct and intelligence to any given situation, no matter how bizarre. But this, this just refused to compute. Chris Larabee and Buck Wilmington came to a sudden halt for the second time. Their eyes had taken in the evidence; the missing agents, the two piles of distinctive, familiar clothing and the fact that the clothes were still attached to the two individuals before them. What their collective minds refused to acknowledge was that those individuals appeared to be no more than seven or eight years old. That one had longish light brown wavy hair and the other had chestnut curls only made the situation worse. If the light had still been with them they had no doubt that the eyes would be very particular shades of blue and green respectively, just like the coloured lights they had witnessed. All of these observations, however, paled into insignificance when weighed up against the two automatic weapons pointed directly at them. Against everything that logic was trying to dictate to him Chris took a chance.

"Vin? Is that you?, Vin Tanner."

Ezra's eyes did not veer from his target but he heard the sharp intake of breath from beside him and sensed that the enemy had captured his companion's interest, '_damn!'_

"How did you know my name? I don't know you, any of you. What am I doing here? Are you with child services?"

Chris was shocked. He'd asked the question but he hadn't really expected this answer, and by the other sharp breaths neither had the others. How could he explain to the confused child that a few minutes before he had been a twenty seven year old man, especially when he couldn't understand it himself. He felt a figure come up alongside of him. The child who couldn't possibly be Ezra automatically began to cover him as well. He heard the voice with some relief, JD, their least threatening member.

"Hey Vin, Ez." At this the chestnut haired boy tensed up even further and his finger tightened slightly on the trigger. JD pretended not to notice. "Thing is we're not entirely sure what happened, but Vin, do you remember the stories that Grandfather tells you about the Spirits?"

"Uh huh." Vin began to relax slightly. These men knew of Grandfather. Ezra frowned, sensing the growing trust between the two. '_Big mistake_.'

"Well," continued JD, knowing he had his audience hooked. "Something beyond natural just happened and it changed things."

"What did the spirits change?"

JD knew that only the truth would explain the situation and that Vin's open mind would, along with a child's natural acceptance of the supernatural, at least get them beyond this stand-off. Ezra might be an entirely different kettle of fish. "They changed you and Ezra, the boy next to you, from adults like us into children. This is 2007 and until a while ago you were 27 years old Vin. They are your clothes and guns."

"Why do we have guns?" Vin wasn't sure that any of this was more than a dream but Grandfather had told him that dreams spoke lessons so it would be wise to learn as much as he could. And if it was real, and it could be, because the spirits were real, he knew that deep down in his soul, then he really needed help and these were the only people around.

"Because you work for the government. We all do, we're on the same team, Team 7."

Just as Vin relaxed and lowered his gun, which in truth was far too heavy for him to continue to hold anyway, sensing nothing but honesty coming from the gentle looking man, Ezra froze in place, his expression as neutral as he could make it whilst his mind was in turmoil with the perceived danger surrounding him.

'_There's your fatal mistake gentlemen. No way on this earth would mother allow me to work for the law! She would have me beaten to within an inch of my life.' _Seeing that all eyes were now on him he did not dare look as he heard the boy next to him address him directly.

"I think it's ok Ezra. I think we know these men and they want to help us. I've got a good feeling about them."

Ezra quickly re-assessed his own situation. Where it was two guns against five, not good odds, now it was just him. The Texan, if the accent was anything to go by, had been won over. The gun was no longer of any use to him. They were less likely to shoot an unarmed boy, and if he could wriggle out of these clothes he would be fast enough to escape the adults, especially in the dark. If only there were thicker cover to aim for. There was just this copse of trees and then open ground. Still it was his only chance, perhaps there was more cover on the other side of the rise.

The men watched as Vin, and then a few moments later, Ezra put down their weapons. Those of the seven who hadn't already, put away the firearms that they had never had the intention of using. Nathan was itching to get to the boys. He still couldn't fully believe what his eyes were telling him and couldn't make out fine details just by the shadowy light cast by the misty moon, but the ill - clad children were obviously scared and his medic's instincts were driving him to check them out. He waited though, it could be disastrous to rush things now. Josiah waited patiently. He had no trouble believing that something supernatural had happened here today but he also knew that he could cut quite an intimidating figure. He did not want to cause them any more fear. He could see that Ezra, in particular, was still very skittish.

Now that his hands were unencumbered by the weapon Ezra was free to slide his arms out of the entangling clothing. He surreptitiously undid enough buttons on the shirt to be able to move clear instantly and then slid his arms free of the sleeves. The lower clothing was far too loose to be any sort of hindrance. He was ready to make his break.

Buck was surprised that all the attention now seemed to be on Vin. Now that Ezra had set his gun aside it was presumed that he was being totally compliant. Buck knew better. He had seen that the simple gesture of running his fingers down the front of his shirt had in fact created enough of an opening for the whole suit to be shucked like a pea pod, and that could only be for one reason.

"Nathan, go get a couple of blankets from the Ram will ya" Chris ordered quietly. As Nathan complied Chris spoke to Vin. He didn't mean to ignore Ezra but it was his custom to converse more with his close friend. "Okay Vin, what say we go get us somewhere a bit warmer and maybe have a bite to eat. Don't think any of us have eaten since lunch."

"Can we have burgers?" Vin had a gleam in his eye. It wasn't often that he got to choose what he ate.

"Sure, no problem. We'll just come over and get you untangled…"

That was Ezra's cue. He moved fluidly out of the bundle of clothes and heedless of his nakedness ran full tilt toward the rise, seeking to keep close to the tree line. As the others reacted to the sudden movement with surprise and complete immobility Buck was already closing the distance between them, keeping the glow from moonlight hitting pale skin in sight. Buck was tall and his legs ate up the distance quickly. Ezra was already exhausted from his ordeal and knew the moment he heard the pounding footsteps behind him that he had lost. As soon as hands closed about him he ceased all movement and without protest allowed himself to be carried back to the others. It never did any good to struggle once the game was up; the consequences would only be more severe.

By the time that Buck returned with Ezra Vin had already been bundled up in a blanket and was watching with concern over toward his new companion. The big man didn't seem to be hurting him but you never knew; he trusted his feelings and they told him that these were good people but they had shouted angrily at Ezra when he had begun to run. Still, they did seem to care.

Nathan handed Buck a blanket which he immediately wrapped around the ice cold child. It worried him that Ezra hadn't fought back. He was the feistiest person that he'd ever met. Still, he needed to keep reminding himself that this was not the Ezra he knew. In fact nobody knew anything about what Ezra was like as a child; they only had the stories that Maude, his mother, had regaled them with. And whilst they had had the rest of the team in stitches, except for Nathan who found his privileged background offensive for some reason, both he and Vin had had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. He brought himself back to the moment; _Can't stand around, need to get this little tyke warmed and fed. _Although he couldn't see too clearly in the gloom he could feel that his young charge was shivering and that he weighed far too little.

Once the boys were safely in the vehicle the rest of the seven started to breathe a little easier. Time to get this fiasco into some sort of order thought Chris tiredly.

"Okay. JD, you drive the Jag", he handed the young computer expert the keys he had retrieved from Ezra's clothes. "We'll be going back to the ranch. We'll pick up some takeaway as we go."

"What about the hospital?" interrupted Nathan forcefully, "you can't just whisk them away without having them checked out. It isn't like they've caught a chill, this is a monumental event."

"Ain't goin' to no hospital" stated Vin firmly. The others smiled at the oh so familiar protest.

"Nate" continued Chris, "just what would you tell them at the hospital?" When their medic couldn't answer Larabee reminded him. "You have the skill to examine the boys and see that they're ok. Don't want too many people in on this until we know what we're dealing with. Speaking of which, JD, Josiah; tomorrow I want you researching this. Find out if we're dealing with a known phenomena. For all I know we could have been set up as test dummies for some sort of super weapon. Buck, I'll need you to stay with me and the boys tonight if that's ok?" Buck nodded happily. Chris thought hard for a little longer and then added, "Ok, we don't know how long this effect will last so tomorrow, provided things haven't changed, we'll need to get 'em some clothes and maybe think about telling the Travis's, and maybe Nettie Wells. Alright boys let's get moving." As JD headed toward the Jag Chris turned in his seat to check on the children. He gave them a warm smile and although Vin smiled back Ezra just gave him that same poker face that he did as an adult. Chris felt a shiver inside at the thought that such a self protective gesture had been in place at such an early age. And he was sure that they really had the memories of their childhood selves, that the adult Vin and Ez did not as yet exist. Jesus, he concluded, only those two could get themselves into a situation like this. When would he ever learn not to let the two of them out of his sight?

TBC

A/N Hope this appeals and that you want to stay for the journey. As far as I'm concerned there can't be too many kid-fics out there, even humble offerings like this one. Updates will be weekly until I run out of pre-written chapters and then... well the usual haphazard postings unless I've had a sudden efficiency transplant by then LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no children called Ezra or Vin and no georgous men with those names either so I guess that means I don't own the seven. Ah well, cuts down on the food bills.

A/N Thank you so much for the support for this fic. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also, I hope you all got your review replies okay. My internet had a conniption as I was replying but I think they all got away in time... except, Thanks Terry Kay, I appreciate your comments; I tried to reply but your messaging service is disabled, wasn't sure if you knew. And to the anonymous reviewer, don't worry I'm not going to neglect Coming to Terms, I'm working on it now. Thanks KS and Lunaz, comments much appreciated.

Warning: There is a mildly distressing scene here but nothing actually happens and it's nothing that hasn't been a part of many other fics but just so you know.

On arriving at the ranch Josiah and JD said their goodbyes and transferred to their own vehicles. Nathan insisted on giving each boy a cursory check-up to ensure that they were unharmed but it was agreed that any detailed examination would have to wait until the boys were a little less wary of them. Nathan left a few minutes after Josiah and JD, promising an early return next morning. Chris and Buck watched as the two children looked around at their new accommodations, Vin with delight at the homely style and Ezra with trepidation and an immediate cataloguing of all escape routes and possible hiding places.

Buck lit the fire and waited on the couch for Chris to return from the bedroom. He didn't have to wait long which, was good as he really didn't know what to say. Ezra, especially, was making him nervous. The boy was so emotionally closed off. While used to adult Ezra being reserved it seemed unusual for such a small boy to be so. That reminded him…

"So little pards, just how old are ya exactly?"

"I was eight last month" said Vin with a hint of pride only attainable by those who were still young enough to view getting older as an achievement.

"Ezra?"

"Eight." This surprised Buck and he could see the same reaction in Chris's eyes as he made his way across the room toward them. It had always been their understanding that Ezra had been two years older than Vin. Of course just because they were the same age now didn't mean that they had started out that way yet on enquiring about the year they were born they both gave an identical answer at the same time. This meant that adult Ezra had been lying to them about his age. But why? Ah well, no way of finding out yet. Buck had a feeling that by the time they managed to get things back to normal they could well have more questions than answers. He didn't even entertain the thought that things might not get back to normal.

"Here guys, this will have to do for sleep wear for tonight." Chris handed each of them a large T shirt which would fit them like nightshirts. Ezra, to Chris and Bucks amusement automatically checked the label before putting the garment on. He really did start young with his dandy ways thought Chris. "So, who's for food and hot chocolate?" Chris asked as he grabbed the bag of takeaway off the coffee table and headed for the kitchen.

"Yes please" drawled Vin, having given into his instincts and deciding that there was some sort of connection between himself and the tall, blonde man in black. "Can I help?"

"Sure Junior, kitchen's through here. What do you want to eat Ezra?"

"Nothing thank you sir", came the soft southern accented reply. "I am not hungry."

"Gotta eat Ez. I'll plate up a burger for ya." Chris sighed as he led Vin into the kitchen; some things never change.

Left alone in the living room Buck sank down into one of the leather recliners and wondered how to deal with the small bundle of nerves that stood some way across the room from him.

"So Ezra, How would you like to play a game?" He remembered that JD kept a playstation or somesuch hooked up in the den. When he didn't get a reply he turned on the special charm he used with old ladies and young children who found him safe and comfortable to be around. "C'mon Ez, come and play with Uncle Buck. I'll even tell you a story, and I only do that for my special friends."

_So that was the way it is going to be, _thought Ezra with an air of defeat. He went to automatic pilot and moved toward a smiling Buck.

Buck grinned as Ezra approached him, a grin which rapidly turned to disbelief and horror as Ezra knelt in front of the chair. As his small, trembling hand moved toward Buck's lap several things happened at once. The first reaction was Bucks; he shot out of the chair, leaping to the side to avoid the child who in turn was immediately aware of having made a terrible miscalculation of the man's intentions. A loud crash sounded from the other side of the room as the plate of food held by Chris hit the wood floor. Chris froze with an expression of horror which almost matched his oldest friends'. Ezra, fearing the retribution to come instinctively curled into a defensive ball. At that pathetic and heartbreaking move motion suddenly returned. Buck backed away not wanting to further distress the terrified boy whilst Vin darted out from behind Chris, grabbed a throw off the couch and ran across to his new friend wrapping both the cover and himself around the shaking child as a form of protection. His glare told the adults that they would have to get through him if they wanted to punish his vulnerable friend. He had seen what some of the other kids at the orphanage had been through, he recognised the signs and had sometimes felt the blows of both an open hand and a closed fist. And he had heard of worse things, things he didn't really understand; he reckoned this was one of them.

Chris had never experienced anything like this in his whole life. He had dealt with the dregs of humanity and seen the tattered souls of the victims that they had left behind but this… dammit this was EZRA. This couldn't have ever happened to their charismatic con artist. But the evidence was before his own eyes and it was irrefutable. Ezra had obeyed some sort of inner trigger, like one of Pavlov's dogs. He didn't know what Buck had said or done but he had no doubt that this was not the intended result. God, he wished Josiah or Nathan were here to deal with this, and immediately dismissed the idea. More adults hovering was not what was needed right now. His gaze switched momentarily to Vin. He could see the protective anger in his eyes as he curled around Ezra's trembling form. A look he was well used to seeing in the adult Vin, especially where Ezra was concerned. Suddenly realising that if somebody didn't do something soon they would like as not remain frozen in place forever Chris slowly moved nearer to Vin and knelt down to child level. As he began to speak he thanked God that his voice was almost steady.

"Vin, I need you to help me help Ez here. Do you think that you can trust me enough to help?" Chris prayed that the almost spiritual brotherly connection that they had felt on their first meeting over two years ago would have survived this strange event. It was something they had never questioned or tried to analyze. It didn't mean for a moment that he cared any less for Ezra it just made it easier to talk to the Texan; getting the trust of Ezra was a harder task but the sense of accomplishment with every new battle won had been worth the effort. But all that was a moot point now with a scared little southerner who didn't know or trust him. So Vin would have to be his mediator. He kept his expression open and unthreatening as Vin looked into his hazel green eyes.

Vin didn't know what to do for the best. The boy he shielded had not moved other than to shiver and was in no position to make any decisions unaided. Buck was looking scared and there were tears streaming down his immobile features, but it was the honesty and fear that he found in the man in black's eyes that decided him. He bent down toward the chestnut head.

"Ezra? I hope that you can hear me. I really think these guys are ok. I don't know what happened but Buck is crying Ez, and I really don't think he'd cry if'n he were someone who would hurt you like that or if he was mad at ya. I've been in the system Ez, I don't get that bad feeling. Maybe you were tired and saw stuff that wasn't there?" He waited a few seconds and had to strain to hear the almost inaudible whispered reply. Vin lifted his head and looked toward a distraught Buck.

"Ez is scared that he's made ya mad. He says that he mis…misin terpreted your actions. He thinks you'll punish him." Chris and Buck's hearts broke at the fear in the small boy. Buck gestured to Vin that he wanted to approach Ezra. "Ez, Buck's gonna come and talk to ya. It's ok", he reassured as Ezra tensed up even further, "I can tell that he don't mean you no harm, trust me." And Ezra found to his surprise that he did, indeed, trust the Texan. He nodded his assent but didn't uncurl from his defensive position.

Buck Wilmington was a veteran of some of the most heartstoppingly dangerous situations imaginable; both in the ATF and as a Navy SEAL, but nothing came close to the responsibility he felt for the wellbeing of the small bundle of terror on the floor. He would rather cut off his own arm than cause suffering to a child. Taking a deep breath he approached the still huddled boy and sat down so as to be as non threatening as possible. "Ezra, I am so, so sorry that I scared ya. I only wanted you to feel at home here 'cause I saw how nervous you were. I didn't realise that other grown ups had hurt you"

Keeping his voice as low and soft as he could he carried on talking, describing the ranch and the horses, anything he could think of that sounded safe and happy. After a few minutes Buck saw the rigidity begin to drain from the small body and could have danced with joy when the tousled head slowly came up to look at him directly.

"Hey little pard! Do you feel a bit better now?"

Ezra finally summoned the strength to look into the dark blue eyes. How could he have mistaken the sparkling blue eyes for those belonging to a bad man. Vin was right. The fact that Buck had not taken advantage of his error gave proof that of all these strange men this was one he really could trust. "I'm s…s…sorry, Mr Wilmington. I…I didn't mean to upset you, ah just…. It's just that sometimes when p…people say what you said they…"

"Shhh, it's ok Ezra. I understand" Buck held out his hand, palm up, "D'you think we can be friends?"

Ezra sat up with the blanket still wrapped tightly around himself, shivering with cold, now, rather than fear. "I'd like that Mr Wilmington." He held out his small yet already elegant hand and a handshake sealed their deal giving Buck feelings of happiness that he hadn't felt since before Chris's son Adam had died over four years before.

"Well now that we're friends I think you should call me Buck, don't you?" Ezra's shy smile, the one that was so rare in adulthood and that, oddly enough, they all called his 'little boy smile', lit up the room with it's warmth and a collective breath that had been held for so long was released, taking the tension with it. The next few minutes were spent clearing up the spilled food and getting the boys ready for bed. Nobody seemed to have much of an appetite anymore.

"I'm putting you both together in the guest room, if that's ok?" asked Chris hoping that the boys would want to stay together. Having them become friends would make things easier on both of them, being as they were in the same boat. He needn't have worried, both boys jumped at the chance to stay together. Ezra's scare had already brought them close. Both Chris and Buck were amazed at Vin's maturity in dealing with such a stressful situation at a young age, and with Ezra's recovery skills. It was almost as though nothing had happened; and whilst they were both aware that this was merely a coping mechanism and they didn't want to contemplate the events in the two young lives that had taught them those mechanisms or made them necessary they were still relieved that neither boy mistrusted them. God only knew how long they were going to be in this situation or even if there would be a solution.

M*A*G*7

Chris left the door slightly ajar. Both Vin and Ezra as adults were prone to nightmares and if the indications of their childhoods were anything to go by it would not be a peaceful night. After locking up and making some coffee which Buck laced with a small amount of brandy, 'for medicinal purposes', they settled on the sofa where there was a lengthy silence until Buck, sounding more hesitant than his oldest friend had ever heard him sound, finally broke the stillness.

"Chris…I, really… I didn't know…"

"It's ok Buck" soothed Chris, fully aware that the shock that he himself felt must have been multiplied tenfold for the gentle rogue. "How were we to know what lay in Ezra's past. The man makes an art of keeping secrets."

"Not hard to see why, now, though is it? Gods Chris, just look at him. He looks no older than six or seven; he's so thin and frail, and he's already had to develop the instincts of a seasoned agent. None of this fits with Maude's flights of fancy; and wait till Nathan finds out that the idyllic childhood he hates so much was a fake."

Larabee had already been thinking on what to tell the others and had come to a decision that he hoped Buck would agree with. "I don't think that we should tell the others, Buck." Wilmington looked puzzled but knew that there had to be a sound reasoning behind the opinion so he indicated that his leader should continue. " We have to remember that this might not be a permanent thing, and if and when the guys come back to us it could be that Ez wouldn't be able to handle everyone knowing such intimate details about his past. He keeps secrets for a reason. We may not see a necessity to do it but it's his right. I figure if he's told anybody it would be Vin; and we couldn't help knowing; but if we blab then we lose his trust."

"See your point cowboy. So it's just between us four for now. Unless things take any unexpected turns?" he added, not wanting to set things in stone. Chris thought it over and then nodded his agreement. At that moment a scream echoed through the house and the two men began doing what they did best, taking care of their younger team mates; just because they were far younger than normal made little difference except that Buck very much doubted that adult Ezra would appreciate being rocked to sleep or that Vin would respond to an old fashioned lullaby.

Neither Chris nor Buck bothered going to bed that night even though the boys had slept fairly well considering all that they had been through. That's what recliners were for. Both men were naturally early risers as were most of the rest of the team so it came as no surprise when there was a tentative knock on the door at five thirty. Buck opened the door and the team came in quieter than he had ever seen them. Heck he didn't even realise that JD could be quiet. At the same moment Chris returned from the back of the single story house after checking on the boys, and in fact to check if they still were boys.

"Hey guys, couldn't sleep either huh." Chris wasn't surprised; the team were hard to separate for long when one of them was hurt or in danger. "If you're wondering, there's still no change."

"And there won't be for a while" interrupted JD, a sheaf of printouts in his hand.

"You found something?" Buck wasn't surprised that his room mate had spent the night researching. Everybody took a seat; the others who had just arrived had known that JD had found something when they met up to go out to the ranch but JD had refused to tell them until he could tell everybody together.

"Okay, well there isn't actually much but this does seem to have happened before. Sort of a suburban legend." He handed the papers off to Chris who put them to one side preferring to get the story from JD. Nobody seemed to notice the two small figures in the hallway, listening intently.

"It seems that every few years some sort of supernatural 'something' chooses a person to bestow some sort of gift of a second childhood on" JD continued. "Usually someone who either had a bad childhood and deserves a chance at something better, or someone who needs to learn lessons that they didn't get first time around so that they can become a better person. Some researchers put it down to mass hysteria while others are convinced that it's the last wish or curse of a witch that was burned at the stake nearby. Then there was a tribal burial ground that is said to have an air of the supernatural about it and at least a dozen other theories. Whatever the cause, and I'm figuring that we can rule out hysteria it lasts for six months and then they're supposed to go back to the same place and they change back to adults again. From what I can tell, although as children they don't remember being adults, when they turn back they remember everything, past and present. No-one knows for sure because it doesn't happen often and who'd believe it anyway, so people tend not to talk. No-one wants to be seen as a fruit loop after all.

Chris wasn't the only one who was having a hard time coming to terms with being caught up in a supernatural phenomenon though he would dare anyone to call him crazy. It would certainly be the last thing they called anyone!

"I think I prefer your theory of a super weapon cowboy", muttered Buck, "But I have to admit that while being caught in the twilight zone gives me the shivers, at least it seems to promise a happy ending."

"But what are we going to do with them for the next six months?"

Trust Josiah to hit the nail on the head thought Nathan, completely unaware that he and the profiler were the only two thinking of the boys in terms of the burden they presented.

"I suppose the best thing for them would be to stay at the orphanage", Josiah added. "The Sisters would take good care of them, with few questions asked." Out of sight Vin and Ezra exchanged worried looks, places like that had their own inherent dangers for vulnerable boys.

"Might as well come in fellas", called Chris. The others looked on in bemusement until the two T shirt clad youngsters stepped forward, staying close to Chris and Buck, just in case. It would take mere moments to grab two small boys and bundle them into a car headed for destinations unknown and unwanted."You hear all that?", Larabee enquired without any heat in his tone; Vin and Ezra nodded. "What do you think of Josiah's idea?", he asked.

"Places like that are dangerous", supplied Vin with a disconcertingly mature authority. Josiah's eyebrows rose but he kept his silence, until Ezra added, with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"The staff cannot be trusted to protect us."

"Now hang on son", Josiah interjected, a feeling of indignation on behalf of the hard working Sisters goading him into responding with a little more force than was necessary, "the Sisters are the salt of the earth; they wouldn't harm anyone!"

"Josiah!", Chris warned quietly. The normally gentle man never seemed to realise how intimidating he could be without meaning to. Especially when he was impassioned in his defence of others.

Realising that he'd given a wrong impression Ezra sought to explain what both he and Vin had taken to be blindingly obvious.

"They always believe the best of everyone", began Ezra.

"So if someone offers a good home they take 'em at their word", continued Vin as though they both shared one single thought process.

"But people aren't always nice, and by then it's too late", Ezra finished, a far too adult darkness in his jade eyes giving Chris a sinking feeling that he did not want to dwell on, especially considering last night's revelations. Chris knew that child protection laws gave more protection than they used to, and that Vin and Ezra were basing their opinions on experiences that happened years ago and probably in small communities that made up and ignored the rules and laws as they went along in their own corrupt way, but there was no way he was prepared to hand them over to anybody anyway so Josiah's idea was a redundant one.

"Don't make no difference anyway Josiah", Buck was more than a little annoyed that their supposedly most caring member would even contemplate farming out their ultra vulnerable team mates. No, he corrected himself, their family. That's what he'd felt last night when he'd gained Ezra's rarely given trust, a feeling of family unity and warmth. He suspected that Chris was having similar feelings, although they would be harder to deal with for the bereaved father. "No way are we off loading our own, no matter how good the care; they belong with us...they're ours!"

Both boys exchanged a look of wonderment. Nobody had ever laid claim to them like that before. Twin flames of hope ignited in the children's hearts but they didn't allow themselves to give into them. They had learned the hard way not to believe in dreams. They would wait and see what happened.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned them the law would never allow me to treat them like this.

A/N Sorry, I meant to put this up yesterday but my next door neighbour passed away recently (he was 91 - RIP Harold) and it's set me back a bit on my fics because I didn't feel like writing.

Just a word of warning on this: WARNING: Some out of character behaviour by Nathan and a scene of spanking of a child (not portrayed in a positive light - I do not judge how people choose to discipline their children so don't flame me - I just needed it to be this way for the fic) However never fear Nate isn't a villain and normal wonderfullness will be resumed eventually!

.

"Don't be silly Buck", protested Nathan with an air of exasperation. Only Chris had noticed that the two boys had moved closer to Buck and to each other, that they were gripping each others hand tightly, fearful of the outcome. He'd already decided what he was going to do and by the sound of it Buck was on the exact same wavelength but he would let Nathan have his say first; he wanted to know where the others stood. He almost smiled at the look of anger that flashed across Ezra's face when Nathan called his new 'uncle' silly. Nathan continued, oblivious of the undercurrents of feeling around him. "We're working all day and it'll get even worse when we have to announce that two of our men are missing or on extended leave or something. They have obviously been 'chosen' to experience a proper childhood, something none of us are equipped to provide for. Vin seems to fall into the category of needing happiness and Ezra in needing to learn to be a better person…."

"Okay that's enough!" ordered Chris on seeing Ezra flinch at the slight on his character, and Vin's look of disgust at the grown-up's attitude to his new friend. "Buck is right. Vin and Ezra are staying here with me and, well Buck, if you're willing to move in for the duration and lend me a hand I'd be grateful?"

"No problem pard" Buck knew that he would be needed not only for the boys but to anchor his 'brother' as he dealt with the memories that were bound to be churned up. Not wanting to leave JD out of the loop, as often happened in group discussions, he asked, "If that's ok with you JD? Don't know how you feel about all of this, Vin and Ez and losing your roomie for six months." He was pleased to see the look of satisfaction in his protégé's eyes at not being excluded.

"Hey, it's all cool Buck. I get two baby brothers and some serious alone time with Casey; what's not to approve of?" Everybody laughed at the simultaneous indignant protests of "I am NOT a baby!" that erupted from their two charges at his comment.

"Well it looks like that's decided then", Chris announced with a satisfied smile, only to have it turn into a grimace and eye roll when Josiah made one last effort.

Josiah was put out at his summary dismissal. as a trained psychologist he was able to recognize that many of their adult personality traits would have started as problems in their formative years.

"Surely as the two nearest things you have to medical professionals Nathan and my opinions should count for something At least hear us out and then take some time to come to a rational decision. Looking after two psychologically damaged youngsters won't be easy." Chris winced at Josiah's uncharacteristic lack of tact and at Vin and Ezra's looks of embarrassment and shame.

"Discussion closed Josiah. The only thing that Ezra and Vin need is plenty of TLC and a place they can feel safe in; they'll get both of those here with us. If you don't want to be part of this then I'll understand, but I won't have you or anybody else upsetting them." Josiah seemed to snap back into his normal state at Chris's ultimatum.

"What! Of course I want to help. I love those boys too Chris. I just see things from a different perspective. I was thinking as a psychologist rather than as a friend." He turned to Ezra and Vin who would, by now, have attached themselves like limpets to Buck if they could. "I'm sorry boys. Chris is right, we're family and families take care of their own. Can you forgive my thoughtlessness?" Vin's forgiving good nature led him to immediately forgive the big man, accepting the apology with a wide smile. Ezra, more cautious, gave a slight nod, something inside him telling him that he should give the man a second chance. Josiah beamed his thanks but within he was torn between his natural loyalty to the team and his fatherly feelings towards adult Ezra and his professional training which told him that if Ezra could get professional help now then his faults as an adult could be eradicated. Little did he know that his thoughts were on a similar level to Nathans. Nathan kept quiet. No-one noticed his lack of enthusiasm except Ezra who stored the information away inside his eidetic memory alongside his mental note that Josiah's smile reminded him of his mother's when she was prepping a mark.

Looking at the clock Larabee was surprised to see that it was still early, but there seemed no point in sending the boys back to bed. No way would they sleep after all this.

"Okay, we might as well get breakfast started. I take it that none of you guys have eaten?" At the unanimous shaking of heads Josiah stepped in.

"I think that the task of cooking should fall to Nathan and I. No offence Chris but cooking never was one of your talents."

"Agreed", laughed Chris, thankful that things looked to be getting back to normal. "Okay guys, I need one of you to go to the nearest Wal Mart and pick up a complete set of clothes for the boys. We can go shop for more stuff later."

"I'll go", offered JD, As everybody broke away to their separate tasks or catch up on the TV news Ezra managed to make his way over to JD. He hoped that the nice but scarily bouncy man wouldn't take it the wrong way but Ezra knew the consequences if he did not at least try to influence the choice in the clothing that he was to be forced to wear.

"Excuse me Sir."

"Hey Ez, no need for the Sir, it's JD". JD once again marvelled at the sight of one of his heroes as a child. Poor adult Ezra would have been so embarrassed at how incredibly cute he was as a kid. No wonder he was always late into the office, it must have taken him hours to control those chestnut curls into the order they were used to seeing.

"Thank you, JD", he spoke, hesitating over the unfamiliar informality. "I wonder if it would be possible for you to consider purchasing products made of cotton, or at least not of polyester or nylon?" He hoped he wouldn't be questioned too closely on his pickiness, it never ended well when he was.

JD was familiar with Ezra's fussy dressing, he just hadn't realised that it had started so early in the child's life; same with the way of speaking, the accent may have been stronger but the little cuss already had quite the way with words. JD laughed, "Sure Ez, no problem. Can't promise you pure silk or Armani but I'll try and make sure you won't be too embarrassed."

Ezra was aware that JD thought he was being snobbish, people usually did, but he could live with that. He smiled and thanked the ebullient agent and then with a hint of panic realised that he was isolated from Vin and Buck, the only two about whom he'd come to a firm and satisfactory conclusion. He immediately made his way back to the tall moustached agent and the boy he felt he'd known his whole life. He wondered if that was what friendship felt like.

Less than an hour later and everyone was seated at the large dining table. Vin and Ezra were dressed in simple jeans and T's and Ezra was staring in consternation at the food before him; bacon and eggs. Hadn't he told them anything as an adult? Just how much trust had he actually placed in these men who insisted on calling him family?. Or perhaps he had grown out of it; He stared again at the sunny yellow scrambled eggs and sighed.

"Eat up Ez. I know it ain't muesli or croissants or whatever but you need fattening up some", Buck cajoled as he inhaled another rasher of bacon , leading by example he justified to himself.

"I find that I am not very hungry Mr Buck. I am unused to partaking in the early repast. I would be quite content with a piece of toast, and some coffee", he added hopefully, glowering with disgust at the glass of obviously unnaturally coloured orange drink by his side.

"Now you know you didn't eat hardly at all yesterday. You must be hungry, and I think you're a little young for coffee." Chris might have known that he'd have the same difficulty getting child Ezra to eat as he did the adult version.

"Do as Chris says Ezra. And make sure that you eat and drink it all; anything less is an insult to Josiah, who spent time cooking it; and making more work for me when you collapse from low blood sugar." Ezra had briefly contemplated revealing the truth to the men seated around him but the strident, commanding tone of Nathan's voice quickly scared all such intentions from his head and he began to feel guilty at the implied insult to Josiah in his refusal to eat.

"Yes Sir", replied Ezra dutifully as he began to eat the cooling meal and drink the overly sweet juice, noting that, unlike Mr Dunne, Mr Jackson was quite content to be called Sir. Both Buck and Chris frowned slightly; not like Ez to give in without a fight. Even if he wasn't quite the Ezra they knew he had already shown that he possessed plenty of fighting spirit. They might have to have a word with Nathan if Ezra continued to feel intimidated. Chris sighed; why was life never easy?

X 2 X

First item on the agenda after breakfast was to set up a meeting with Judge Travis, creator and head of Team 7. That done the team split up; Chris to see Travis, Buck and Josiah to court to give evidence on a completed operation. That left JD and Nathan to take the boys clothes shopping. In truth Chris hoped that spending some time with Ezra would loosen up his EMT. He wouldn't have Ezra upset by Nathan's attitude but couldn't give Nathan the full details of the child's suffering, it was frustrating.

Vin was excited. It wasn't often that he got new clothes rather than charity hand-me-downs. He hadn't wanted to cause unnecessary expense so had suggested that he would be happy with second hand clothes but both Buck and Chris had insisted and he couldn't bring himself to argue. Nathan and JD had each taken responsibility for one boy and Vin had to admit to himself that he was glad to be shopping with JD. He was sure that Mr Jackson was a good man but there was something about him that didn't feel right. He felt a little sorry for Ez, especially since he had already been subjected to the man's sharp tongue.

Ezra puzzled him. He was obviously ultra smart. Vin knew that although some people judged him by his dyslexia and decided that he must be dumb he was no idiot. It had not taken him long to recognize how quick his new friend was in reading people and situations, they both had had to learn that skill. But whereas he waited to see how his readings panned out before acting on them Ezra made the judgement and took the action almost immediately, and he wasn't often wrong. His distrust of Nathan and Josiah had been instant, Vin could tell, but it had taken a while longer for Vin to see the truth of it. There was also his academic knowledge. He'd never known an adult know that many highfalutin' words, let alone another kid. Vin remembered a boy at the orphanage who had been ahead of the rest like Ez but he was taken away to a 'special' school and was never seen again. Vin suspected that Ezra was even brighter than the grown-ups realised. For himself, he desperately wanted to trust these men. He craved a family and was willing to let his natural instincts lapse to obtain it. Ezra wasn't able to do that and it had already gotten backs up. Well, thought Vin, I'll do the trusting and let Ez do the doubt and if'n he gets flack for it he'll have me to protect his back. He didn't know from personal experience how scary the sort of abuse Ez had suffered could be, but he did know that it had left him very vulnerable. Ezra needed him, and Vin needed to be needed. Nobody would hurt Ezra while he was there, he mentally promised himself; his word as a Tanner.

Ezra wanted to scream. He wouldn't dream of doing so of course, that would be most undignified; definitely not the action of a Standish. But it didn't stop him wanting to. To be put in the care of Mr Jackson, of all people. Why did mistress Fate hate him so? He had the horrible suspicion that the lecture on food was not going to be the only one he would receive today. He also doubted whether he would want to be seen dead wearing clothes chosen by the frugal agent. Oh how I wish Buck were here, he lamented as the group entered the gates of hell, otherwise known as the mall.

Two hours later saw a happy Vin and a delighted JD waiting at the pre-arranged café table that was to be their meeting point with Nathan and Ezra. Sipping cokes and munching on potato chips Vin couldn't believe his good fortune at having so many new things. Not only lots of clothes that fitted and suited him but extra treats that JD had insisted on, as though he actually believed that he deserved to be happy and spoiled.

JD was delighted at the happy carefree reaction that he'd managed to elicit from the normally shy child. After spending some time with him JD had come to the conclusion that child Vin was hardly any different from adult Vin; maybe a little less guarded. Although only necessary items were on his list JD hadn't been able to resist touring the toy stores and had been reminded of his own happy childhood in the excitement in his young friends eyes. Of course once inside it hadn't been possible to come away empty handed, and so a gameboy, a baseball set and some comic books had found their way into the shopping bags. JD would have bought more but Vin would have been uncomfortable even though he wouldn't have said anything. He glanced at his watch, the others should be arriving any minute if they were on schedule, and Nathan was always on time.

Nathan dropped into the chair with obvious exhaustion, the scowl on his face only rivalled by the one on Ezra's. JD noticed the collection of Value and charity store names on the bags that Nathan had let drop to the floor. Quite a turnaround he chuckled silently to himself, not wanting his amusement to show in front of the upset duo or for them to see his more up-market purchases; Ezra would probably sulk for a week. He did wonder a little at how few bags there were and the lack of any toys or books. He was sure that Ezra would have appreciated a book or two; he had never seen anyone read as voraciously as Ez, and he'd once told him that it was an interest he'd had from childhood. Surely a paperback or two wouldn't have broken the bank. He knew he'd never have the guts to mention it to their medic though, the man could pack quite a verbal punch.

Nathan felt as though he'd run a marine training course. Never again would he go near a shop with that little hellion. Still he had beaten the little southerner in the end he thought with some satisfaction, not realising that he was judging and treating the small Ezra by the opinions he had developed of his adult counterpart; a man who he didn't understand and whose every action seemed to go against what Nathan had been raised to believe was moral and proper. Instead of seeing a vulnerable yet intelligent little boy Nathan was seeing a potential opportunity to change all those things he disliked about the mercurial agent. Those basic clothes would teach him frugality and humbleness, Nathan concluded happily, not even wondering why Ezra had argued so hard against their purchase. Frugality and humbleness were sentiments which Nathan hoped would carry over into Ezra's restoration to adulthood. In fact it was a perfect opportunity to instill some morals into their resident con artist. Perhaps he could succeed where Maude had failed so dismally. He and Josiah would provide the structure and discipline that Ezra needed. Chris, Buck and JD were obviously wrapped around his little finger, but he wasn't so gullible and was prepared for Ezra's tantrums, tall stories and out and out lies. He would make a better man out of this petulant, precocious child.

X 2 X

Ezra was not a happy bunny. He had begged, demanded and tried to sweet talk his temporary guardian into purchasing the higher quality items but the moralistic idiot seemed to think that he needed to be taught a lesson. Huh! What was it with adults and lessons. His mother's lessons were at least of some practical use. The more he learned, the more useful he became to her and the longer she kept him around. This man's lessons, however, served no purpose at all. He just hoped that he didn't have to ever wear the suit. Not only was it a deplorable shade of dark blue it was one hundred percent polyester, as were the shirt and socks. Perhaps he should have spoken up more forcefully, perhaps he still could? Ezra stole a glance at Nathan as he sipped his bottled water. Nope, not a good idea he decided as his tentative smile met a scowl. No, no Ezra child, you keep your secrets and just thank the Lord that you got to choose your own underwear. He sighed as he quietly munched on his sandwich, he had ordered a chicken salad, no dairy. He sighed again at the thought of the next six months. It could have been worse he supposed. At least they were going to have private tuition; too hard to explain them away to the authorities he supposed. Although he'd personally rather not bother he knew that, despite it being technically unnecessary, the adults were doing it to provide a familiar structure to their stay, and besides, Vin was looking forward to learning in an environment sympathetic to his dyslexia. Ezra pushed the other half of his sandwich toward the human garbage disposal that was Vin. The butter felt cloying in his mouth and he was still angry that the medic had overruled his preference mumbling something about fat reserves and calcium. Unfortunately, before grabbing fingers could take hold, a large hand retrieved the curling offering and placed it back down in front of him. He gave another heartfelt sigh. It was going to be a very long six months.

The meeting had gone better than Larabee had expected. It wasn't easy, telling your boss that invisible spirits had turned your two best operatives into eight year olds. Indeed Travis had been understandably sceptical until Chris had told him the identities of the victims. The most unbelievable things become somehow probable, even inevitable, when they revolved around Vin and Ezra. Once over his shock Orrin Travis displayed the practical, problem solving nature that had made him such an excellent judge. He immediately withdrew the team from active field duty, citing training obligations and began to put the word out that Ezra and Vin were on loan to another agency. The only aspect of the meeting that surprised Chris was the eagerness of the judge to meet the two children personally, hence the preparations he was now making for the impromptu dinner party. Just the men and boys, Travis and his wife Evie who, Chris knew, had a soft spot for Ezra. Mary Travis, widow of their son and her son Billy were not invited. Having a journalist at the party would not be a good idea.

X 2 X

Nathan was a patient man. As medic to this gung ho team he had learned to be, but there was something about Ezra that pushed all the wrong buttons; and his refusal to wear his new suit for dinner was a definite button; a big red one. Positively presidential DEFCON 1.

"Ezra! You WILL wear the suit. Look at Vin, he's got no trouble with this."

Vin scowled at being used as an example. Couldn't the doc see that Ez had some sort of important reason for saying no? He wasn't just playing up. Maybe only other kids could see the difference. He gave an apologetic grimace to his new friend who nodded his understanding. Ezra realised by the look on Nathan's face that he could no longer evade this moment.

"Mr Jackson, I cannot wear these clothes."

"Why not Ezra?" '_Come on' _he thought_, let's see what ridiculous plan you have for getting out of this._

"I'm allergic" Ezra muttered, his voice sounding embarrassed and rather small.

"Allergic to suits!" Nathan thought that he had now heard it all. The man's idea of casual clothing was taking off his tie... pure silk of course. It didn't occur to him that he was once again thinking of the man he knew, or thought he knew, rather than the scared eight year old boy he now faced.

"No. To man made fibres, to polyester." Ezra admitted knowing how silly it sounded, but it didn't feel silly when his skin burned and itched.

"That's enough Ezra!" Nathan's voice was not loud but both the boys were taken aback by the venom he injected into it. They weren't to know that his conflicts with adult Ezra were controlling his perspective and his actions; their memories of Nathan and the others had only begun the day before. "I've had enough of your pathetic excuses and fancies." Nathan was incensed. Ezra was playing him for an idiot.

"But it's the truth!" Ezra was almost in tears now, his accent had thickened. The rash and the blisters that would result from even fairly minimal contact with the fabric brought a fear that went beyond his fear of a beating. "Why would I lie?" he challenged.

"Because it's what you do Ezra. You lie, and cheat, and steal. But you're not fooling me. Now put the damn suit on." As Ezra began to protest yet again something inside Nathan snapped. Nearly two years of arguments that he never seemed to win because Ezra could run rings around him with his five dollar words would not continue under these circumstances. HE was the adult here and Ezra would damn well do as he was told.

"Dammit Standish!. I have your medical records and you have NO allergies! Now do as I say!"

As he ranted at the boy who stood transfixed by his bed, Vin was just as frozen a few feet away, his voice unable to make an audible sound of protest when the usually docile medic's large hand shot out, grabbing both of Ezra's thin, fragile wrists in a vice like grip; his jagged, bitten nails gouging deep into the tender flesh as he hauled the child up off of his feet. The other hand came down sharply on his behind three times in rapid succession. Nathan had retained enough sense to not put his full power into the strikes - even angry Nathan knew the difference between discipline and violence and he was, at heart, a gentle man but he was nevertheless completely unaware of the damage being done by his grip as the littlest of Ezra's small fine boned fingers snapped under the pressure and a small amount of blood trailed down from the nail inflicted wounds. As quickly as Nathan had grabbed and punished the boy he let him go, dropping him onto the bed.

"You will wear the suit Ezra," he commanded, a part of him deep down hearing his own father's voice and feeling a disturbing tendril of shame curl around his insides at the perpetuation of the man's uncompromising discipline; however the dominant part of him, the part that controlled his moral certainty and it's practical necessity for said discipline was convinced that this was the only way to ensure the boy's recognition of the difference between right and wrong and to learn to act accordingly. It was this voice that won the private little war and gave him a warm sense of satisfaction at Ezra's whispered "Yes Sir" and the submission that it's tone implied.

Ezra kept his head down as he replied to Nathan's command, not daring to look up until he heard the door shut. If the normally compassionate medic had seen the look in the pale jade eyes he would have immediately regretted his sudden lack of control and his anger and would have asked for forgiveness, but Ezra made sure that his anguish did not show... appearances were, after all, everything.

TBC

A/N I know that this is somewhat out of character for Nathan but that's the point. Don't worry, Nathan isn't a bad guy and normal service will be resumed eventually. I just wanted a story with a little more edge.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't ask don't tell.

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews and for the condolences over Harold's passing. He had a good life and was a good man. Also thank you all for not flaming over Nathan. I really do love all the boys and they WILL be together at the end. No resolution on the Nathan issue for a few chapters yet though - repercussions first 'g'

.

As soon as Nathan had left, Vin seemed to come to his senses. He rushed over to his friend, tears in his eyes. "God, I'm sorry Ezra. I've let you down." It didn't seem to matter to Vin that the promise he'd made to watch over Ezra was something that the other boy was completely unaware of. In Tanner's mind a promise broken is just that, broken.

"How have you let me down? Ezra was puzzled. It would have made no sense for a small boy to go up against a six foot plus adult, no matter what the provocation. He could see no betrayal in Vin being as scared as he himself had been.

"I should'a done something. I just can't believe he'd do that, I'm gonna get Chris." The anger and anguish in his blue eyes was unmistakable and was a direct contrast to the defeated acceptance in the tired jade counterparts.

"No Vin" he called, stopping the angry boy as his hand gripped the door handle. He turned to see Ezra wrapping a handkerchief around a wrist before picking up the white shirt.

"Why? He had no right. Just 'cause it's not in his stupid records don't mean it ain't true."

Vin's automatic acceptance of his word warmed Ezra more than he would ever be able to say; he also saw that the perceptive Texan realised the depth of his gratitude making the verbalization of it unnecessary. He did, however, deserve an explanation for his unwillingness to make a fuss.

"Remember Vin, we aren't here, like this, for evah. Whatever we do now, we'll have to pay for in the future." Vin had to admit that he found it difficult to think of himself in any other way than he was now, especially without any other memories. He also knew that Ezra found it hard not to keep both his selves in mind, even if one was unknown to him. In situations like this it was probably a useful thing, so he listened closely.

"It is obvious from the comments that Mr Jackson made about my character that I, unlike you, am not well liked on their team", he waved off Vin's protest before it left his lips. "Please Vin, he has known us for less than twenty-four hours yet feels confident enough to call me a thief and a liar. That can only come from how he normally sees me. If I am to protect my future self I must cause as little fuss as possible." Ezra didn't know how to explain it to Vin but he knew that no matter what the future held for him to have found even one person that accepted him and maybe even cared about him for himself like Chris and Buck seemed to do was too precious to endanger. The fact that he wasn't sure of the others yet and the obvious closeness of Team 7 made it a tricky road to navigate. Mistakes made now could have terrible consequences. "I do not know who is my friend, other than you and, I think, Buck and Chris. So I must proceed with caution. Trust no-one was one of mother's first lessons. Besides, if I can get away early enough it shouldn't do too much harm. After all, adults never want kids hanging around for too long at the dinner table."

Unfortunately for Ezra that was exactly what the adults wanted. Evie Travis was captivated by the children; a bittersweet reminder of the son she had lost two years before. As a boy her Stephen had been a lot like Vin, but it was for Ezra that her heart ached as she watched him behaving like a perfect little gentleman when he probably wanted to get as far away from them all as possible. She had known that although seemingly outgoing adult Ezra was, in reality, a shy, private man, and it was obvious that the boy was no different; so where Orrin would probably have been happy to chat for ever and a day she made sure that she got them away as soon as she reasonably could. Even though he was polite as ever, shyness or no, there was something not quite right, and a study of Vin's constant glances at Ezra throughout the evening confirmed it. As the couple were leaving, and the boys were excused to go to their room, she took Chris to one side.

"Chris; thank you so much for tonight. It's been a thrill and a privilege to meet the boys; any time you need a babysitter please don't hesitate. I've missed the sound of children running about the place; Mary doesn't bring Billy by much these days, unless she has a scoop to get out or something." Chris could hear the longing in the cultured voice and felt a momentary anger toward Mary. Billy was not only Evie's last link with her dead son, a loss which tore you apart no matter what their age, but she also adored him in his own right. Chris smiled and nodded his thanks for, and acceptance of the offer. Chris waited, sure that there was something else the woman wanted to say. Seeing the look of indecision he stepped in.

"What's wrong Evie?"

"Oh, probably nothing Chris", she laughed lightly, although a shiver had tingled down her as though someone had walked over her grave. "It's just, well just keep an eye on them. Something is bothering them, I think."

Chris had caught an air of tension himself, and whilst that was probably a natural state for Ezra, it was rare for Vin, or at least the Vin he knew.

"Will do." he confirmed.

7 b 7

Vin and Ezra had announced that they were going straight to bed as soon as everyone had left. Neither Buck nor Chris were surprised; it had been a long day. Once again, unable to wind down instantly they both took their coffees into the living room to talk through their day.

It was barely an hour later that a stealthy blue eyed boy materialised by the side of Chris's chair. Both men were instantly on alert. Not so much from his presence but from the look of anger, a very rare sight on their laid back sharpshooter and completely unexpected on little Vin.

"Please Chris, don't be angry…." Vin's hesitation and fear were at odds with the anger in his eyes.

Buck took over, as he usually did when subtlety was called for. Chris had a tendency to overreact to mixed messages, especially when his protective instincts were aroused. And nothing aroused those protective instincts quite like distressed children.

"Don't worry little pard, we aren't going to get upset or angry. You just tell us what's bothering ya. Are ya sick? Or Ezra?"

Reassured by the tone of Buck's voice, a complete contrast to Nathan's, and to the genuine concern in his and Chris's eyes Vin relaxed enough to carry on. "It's Ezra. He's hurtin something fierce, but he's too scared to tell ya."

Squashing the immediate urge to go charging into action, and no doubt scaring both boys to death, Chris took Buck's lead and chose the slow route for once. "What's happened Vin, and why's he scared? Do you know?"

Vin had known that this question would be asked and he knew that Ezra wasn't happy with the decision to tell, but he couldn't stand to see him suffer any more and Ez had agreed in the end... Vin could be very persuasive when he put his mind to it, it was something he had learned in the orphanage. Sometimes you had to pester to get what you wanted.

"Ezra's allergic, and he didn't want to tell cause… cause Nathan scared him". He finished the last words in a whisper, refusing to make eye contact. Something else he had learned in the system was that a simple meeting of the eyes could be enough to trigger a temper.

Chris and Buck stared at each other in bemusement and shock. Neither could even begin to fathom what was going on; still it didn't matter for now, it was enough that Ezra was suffering in that room all alone and that Vin was scared. Their boys needed them.

"Come on little pard, let's go help your brother". Buck's quiet acceptance of Vin's words fortified him enough to lead the men to the bedroom.

Both men were shocked at the sight of the normally stoic little boy, who was now huddled in the centre of the bed; the cotton sheet was pulled up to his neck and his head rested on his raised knees. He rocked slightly as he cried soundlessly, the silence seeming somehow worse than if he'd been wailing. They approached him slowly, their awareness of his vulnerability, especially in this sort of situation, curbing their instinct to touch or give physical comfort to the distraught child.

"Hey little fella, what's up? Vin said that you're hurtin. Tell ol Buck, and we'll see about making it alright."

Ezra raised his head, his unusually pale yet intense eyes as big as saucers. "I'm s.. sorry; I didn't mean to make ya'll worry. I tried, I really did." His words mirrored his fear and his accent was as thick as they had ever heard it.

"Hush now, it's ok, it's ok". An unspoken communication between the two men had Buck approach Ezra alone. Sitting on the edge of the bed he began to stroke Ezra's hair gently and watched as his breathing slowed and he began to calm down. Only then did he speak again. "Vin says that you've had an allergic reaction to something. Was it something you ate? Are you having trouble breathing?" Both men knew that some allergies could be fatal and that time could be of the essence, but Ezra shook his head.

"Show him Ez", encouraged Vin.

Ezra hesitated. Before when adults found out they were almost always angry with him, either for not telling them or for daring to have the ailment in the first place. Mother, of course, never informed his carers beforehand since they would undoubtedly turn him away, leaving him as a millstone around her neck. When all was inevitably revealed it would therefore be he who would bear the weight of their anger. But this was Buck. Buck was different. Buck he could trust, **had** to trust. Ezra looked once more into the sparkling dark blue eyes which Buck was attempting to fill with all the support and love that he could muster, to convey his genuine concern for Ezra.

Finally satisfied with what he had seen Ezra allowed the sheet to fall to his middle and resisted the urge to look back into eyes which he was certain would now be filled with disgust and anger, holding nothing but contempt or, even worse, pity for his imperfections. His lack of perfection was a constant source of disappointment to mother, so why would anybody else be different.

Buck and Chris waited patiently for Ezra to decide. They both knew what a huge mistake it would be to push him. When he finally did let the sheet drop, however, they couldn't hold back the gasps of distress at the sight. Ezra lowered his head even further in shame at the sound.

Responding immediately to the cowering motion Chris, too, moved forward and knelt by the bed on the opposite side to where Buck was sitting. "What caused this, Ezra?", he asked softly as Buck resumed his caressing of the chestnut curls; probably the only bit of him left unaffected other than his face, Buck thought, remembering the time he'd had a terrible sunburn and had looked like this.

Chris knew that his friend was too upset to speak and hoped that Ezra would open up to him instead. He knew he scared the boy; it was an aura he couldn't help projecting; he was a scary man, and it could be useful in his job but it had never caused him this much pain before. He was, therefore, delighted when Ezra, despite his fear, responded. The child is as brave as the adult; both children, he mused, remembering the fear Vin had overcome in fetching them. He felt like a proud father, which carried a pain all of it's own. Breaking from his fleeting thought he concentrated on hearing Ezra's softly spoken reply.

"I can't wear man made things. Polyester, nylon. Only natural things. Silk, cotton, linen, leather, wool. It makes my skin sore."

The adults were confused, although it fully explained adult Ezra's apparent fussiness in his choice of clothes. But why would he let Nathan buy unsuitable clothing in the first place; didn't he tell their medic? And why didn't Nathan already know when he held all their records?

First things first, thought Chris. The poor kid must be in agony. "Don't worry Ez, I'll phone Nathan and…" He might as well have announced the take down order in a bust because it produced the same frenzied level of action. Before the realization that Vin had said something about Nathan earlier caught up with his mouth Chris found himself on his backside as a small torpedo hurtled past him and out of the open bedroom door. As one Buck and Chris made to chase after him only to be stopped in their tracks by a furious Vin who had used his body to barricade the door in a starfish pose, clinging to the doorframe with such force that they could easily hurt him if they tried to remove him physically; the eight year old had a look of mingled disgust and fury on his too pale face.

"You promised him!" he yelled; tears of betrayal in his eyes. "You said he could trust you. You're supposed to protect him."

"Whoa little pard" Buck gentled, raising his hands level with his chest, palms out, in a gesture of truce. "What's wrong? What did we do?" When Vin didn't reply Buck changed tack. "Listen Vin, we need to get to Ez. He's hurtin and scared. So what say we all look for him together and you tell us what we did wrong."

"Please"., added Chris, the confusion and fear showing clearly in his voice, shocking Vin. Chris knew that the mention of Nathan's name had triggered the panicked reaction but he still couldn't think why their gentle healer would inspire such a response.

Vin was torn. Part of him was determined to protect his new brother from Nathan and that meant keeping the two agents away too, yet another part of him knew without a doubt that he could trust these men to help; that if they were aware of the medic's actions they too would fight to protect Ezra. Dammit! What to do? He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what Grandfather would advise him to do. As usual when he connected to the memory of the wise old man he felt a calmness wash over him and dared to open his eyes. The sight that greeted him was the worry and fear in Chris's hazel green eyes. Like anger they were emotions that were hard to fake. He nodded once and stepped away from the door.

A swift check revealed an open front door. The thought of a small boy in nothing but his underwear out on a cold late October night chilled Buck to the core. He was just about to charge out into the night when Chris stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Too obvious", he smiled. "Ez would have closed the door to cover his escape route. He's still in the house. Probably a cupboard or closet. After a rapid but methodical search the trio arrived in Chris's bedroom. Chris opened the closet door. It was a deep closet filled with his work suits, black of course. Nothing could be seen or heard, but he knew. He could feel and taste the terror. This time he was determined to win the boy's trust and not hand him over to Buck. This was a traumatised child and he would need to be able to trust both of them over the next six months. He knelt directly in front of the seemingly empty closet.

"Ezra? I know you're there. Not going to make you come out but I'd sure like to talk to you, please". He kept his voice even and low, despite the questions screaming through his head.

No answer.

"Please Ez, I'd like to understand what scared you. I give you my word, no Nathan." He knew that the boy needed medical attention, but he also knew that his fear of the medic was, for what ever reason, one hundred percent genuine. He also knew that with Ezra, be he 8 or 80, only total honesty would do. He would see through anything else as clearly as a plate glass window.

"Ez, I can't promise that you won't have to see a doctor but I can promise no Nathan."

"No hospital."

Damn, thought Chris, seems he had that aversion early on too. "I know a doctor who lives nearby. She works at a hospital but I can try to get her to come over here. If not, then a hospital, but only to see her. I trust her." Chris wasn't sure how much his judgement was worth but it was all he could offer.

After a lengthy pause, in which Vin sat quietly, gauging intent and ready to spring to Ezra's defence a small voice was heard.

"'kay". The diminutive con crawled painfully from the cover of the forest of suits and coats and stood, head down, as if expecting a rebuke, but, thankfully, not cowering in fear of a beating.

"Okay Ez, let's get you back to bed and I'll ring Dr Ramirez, see what I can arrange. Then you two can tell me why Jackson puts the fear of God into you." Vin and Ezra shared a nervous look and a heartfelt sigh as they trudged back to bed.

Whilst Buck sat with the boys Chris rang the hospital and then upon learning that she was off duty shamelessly used his ATF authority to get her home number.

"Hello, Dr Ramirez speaking. How may I help you?"

Chris was pleased that she didn't sound too tired. It was only 10.30pm but you never knew. "Hello Dr Ramirez. I don't know if you remember me, Chris Larabee, ATF?"

"Of course Agent Larabee, who could forget the Magnificent Seven?" Her pleasantly accented voice took on a hint of concern. "Is something wrong? Is it Ezra or Vin? The hospital were under strict instructions to call me if either of them were brought in".

'_Well that's new' _thought Chris, _'another mystery.' _"No Doctor. They're here with me at the ranch. It's Ezra actually. Ah, I don't quite know how to…" God how did he explain this. He could barely believe it himself. "You see there was this fog and Ez and Vin, they're, well, um…"

Dr. Ramirez laughed and asked excitedly "Were they on Old Stillwater road?"

"Y - yes. How did you know?"

"How old are they Mr Larabee?"

After all his years in the Armed Forces and Law enforcement Chris had never felt quite so dumbstruck. He gasped, began to ask how the hell she knew and then, realising that he was jabbering like an idiot, gave in and answered the question.

"Eight. They're both eight."

Realising that she had shocked him Dr Ramirez put him out of his misery. "My late grandmother received The Gift some years ago Mr Larabee. I had the pleasure of having a sister for six months. She was regressed to the age of 12. We both had a wonderful time, which is why I am concerned. Did something go wrong?"

_Well_, thought Chris, _at least something got explained tonight_. "No, no. We were at a meet which didn't happen. One minute Ez was complaining about the cold and the next we've got two boys holding guns. No, the problem is that Ez had some kind of allergic reaction to his new clothes and…"

"Say no more Mr Larabee. I'm fully aware of Ezra's allergies. I'll be over as soon as I can if you'll give me your address." After getting the address and directions she did a quick mental calculation. "Will about thirty minutes be ok?"

"Yes, yes that'd be great. For some reason they won't have Nathan near them."

"I'm not surprised" came the mysterious reply. One which Chris didn't have the strength to take up at the moment.

"Well we'll be expecting you then. Is there anything we should be doing for him? He's in a lot of discomfort."

"No. Just keep him calm. I'll bring some painkillers with me."

After saying goodbye and hanging up two things suddenly hit him. One, that two of his agents had parts of their lives that he knew nothing about. No surprise where Ez was concerned but he thought he knew Vin inside out. Secondly, the doc had said allergies, plural. "Ah hell!" he muttered as he trudged back to the guest room. Whilst they were waiting for their saviour's arrival Chris filled them in on her personal experience. He didn't mention her reaction to Nathan's name, best to find out more about that first. As they sat and chatted, trying to take Ezra's mind off of the pain Chris noticed that something in particular seemed to be bothering his oldest friend. He gave him a questioning glance and Buck tilted his head toward Ezra's wrists, which had strips of what looked like handkerchief wrapped around them; bruising was beginning to show around the white of the fabric, it's darkness contrasting malevolently with the whiteness of the cloth and his little finger was swollen and a nasty color in comparison with the other, paler, digits. It didn't look like they fitted with his other symptoms. As soon as Ezra realised where their attention was being drawn he tucked his arms under the sheet. Chris knew by the look on the child's face not to press the issue. As the adults were wondering how to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen the doorbell saved them.

Thank God, reinforcements!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I have nothing to declare but my genius" - certainly not ownership of the boys (Don't own the quote either, that's Oscar Wilde - who was a genius, unlike me.)

A/N Thank you so much for the support and the feedback. Haven't had time to respond to all reviews individually but I do aim to answer specific questions... speaking of which, 'Whomii2' - yes you. You left no addy so to answer your point... well actually this chapter should explain why Ezra was so easily hurt and why Nathan didn't realise what he'd done. Sorry it gave you problems. I don't actually believe that writers should adhere strictly to reality in their fics but I went out of my way to construct this incident so that it didn't fall under the heading of abuse. It is possible to hurt someone without realising it and if the intent to abuse is not there then it, while still being totally unacceptable, is not abuse. The 7 also have a habit of dealing with issues between them in private and Nathan will certainly face the wrath of Larabee but you are right that exposure to official channels of law enforcement and doctors would raise awkward questions. Finally please remember that this is fiction and not meant to reflect real life, take it with a pinch of salt and at the end of the day I always aim to see justice done... which is more than some poor souls get in that real life. Hope that answered your worries.

M * 7

Maria Ramirez had to admit to herself that she was as excited as a kid at Christmas. The memories of her time with her grandmother had been some of her most joyous, and now two of her favourite patients were going to experience that which they had so long been denied, a taste of a happy childhood; well, after the rest were clued in to any potential hazards. She just hoped that she could convince these noble but often insensitive men to treat the boys with kid gloves, Ezra in particular. Ezra was such a larger than life character, they didn't realise quite how in some ways vulnerable and fragile he was as an adult, he hid it so well although she'd often argued with him that his life would be easier if he could let them in a little; as high maintenance as the adult Ezra was as a child he was like fine china, both physically and emotionally; they could easily destroy him without even realising it.

One look at the much feared 'bad element', head of one of the most successful and toughest law enforcement teams in the US and it was all that she could do to contain her laughter. As it was he saw the twitch of her mouth and the sparkle in her eyes and he knew that, for this individual anyway, his reputation lay in tatters. He had to admit it, he was completely out of his depth and she was his lifeline.

"Thank God you came. We're just starting to realise how little we know about those two."

Following him into the house and handing him her jacket her amusement changed to sympathy. She knew his history and how difficult it must be for him to have children in his life again. And to lose, at least temporarily, two friends and gain two dependents would be very confusing. She had been lucky, all she had to do with her gran was play, the adults took care of the rest.

"Don't worry Mr Larabee, we'll soon get things sorted and on an even keel. This allergy, whilst distressing and uncomfortable is easily controlled once you have the knowledge."

"That's what I can't understand. Why didn't he tell us? Has he grown out of it?"

"This is a little tricky", replied the doctor as they stood by the bedroom door. "Technically I'm bound by doctor/patient confidentiality. But since Vin and Ezra are now minors it could be argued that you qualify as their guardians, unless you are planning to call in Maude?" She mentally crossed her fingers and said a prayer.

"God No!"

"Good. She would not be much help I think."

"She'd have cleaned out his bank account and sold his house and car before three months was up." Chris's voice held that note of bitterness that anyone who had had dealings with Ezra's mother came to display, Ezra included.

"Well since you would be their carer I think it would be allowable for me to give you information directly related to situations that arise, for the wellbeing of my patients. I will not, however, give over their medical records."

"That sounds more than fair Doctor. To tell the truth we didn't realise that they had a separate physician. Nathan usually takes care of our needs." He spotted the slight pursing of the lips at the name.

"I think it's because they are such frequent customers...", they both laughed at the truth of the statement. "…that they needed some kind of medical continuity, and Nathan is not a doctor. His access and his knowledge will only stretch so far. Now, let's go in and see my little angels!" she finished with a note of light sarcasm.

And oh, they did indeed look like little angels; their faces full of innocence, as long as you didn't look into those suspicious and far too worldly eyes.

M * 7

It took a little persuading for the adults to leave the boys in her care, but once they were sure that the children trusted her they were willing to wait outside, knowing that she would be more likely to extract information than they would.

It was nearly an hour later that she rejoined them in the living area, having tended to Ezra's injuries and blistered skin; and Vin's shock at having to witness Nathan's fury. It had taken all her professional training to keep a cool calm head as the tale of the evening was unfurled. She knew that Nathan wasn't as good with children as he was with adults, but to react like that against Ezra. It was totally unacceptable. She had seen photographs taken of Ezra during childhood admissions to various hospitals, cataloguing evidence of abuses that never seemed to result in prosecutions, but it still hadn't quite prepared her for how small and delicate he was. Vin too was underweight and borderline malnourished, but his natural wiriness hid it better. Still, she would see to it that he was fattened up too.

Leaving the boys already asleep thanks to natural tiredness, and in Ezra's case medication, she returned to the adults and found herself the grateful recipient of a hot cup of coffee. This was not going to be easy. Their worry was evident in the looks of anxiety and the hitches in their voices as they inquired after 'their boys'.

"Firstly gentlemen, please call me Maria". Her smile went a long way to dispel the tension in the room.

"Chris."

"Buck"

"Well, Chris, Buck. Vin is fine. A little shocked and a little malnourished but nothing some good, fattening food and TLC won't cure. I believe you're aware that Vin has a bad back?" The men nodded. Sometimes it was all he could do to stand straight after a long stakeout. "Well Vin had the same problem when he was a child, probably caused by being forced to do hard manual labour while he was still growing and too young to handle the physical pressure. If it plays up just get him to rest and take gentle exercise. If he needs stronger medication than you can get over the counter then Ezra's tablets will work just as well for him, same dosage.

Maria took a deep breath before continuing. "Ezra is going to be fine. I don't see any need for a hospital visit, but his situation is a little complicated." _How much can I justify telling them_, she thought. Medical school ethics classes didn't exactly cover regression.

Both men traded glances. It wasn't just Chris and Vin who could communicate without words. They agreed, silently, to reveal the traumatic event of their first night. As they told her what had happened, both men choking up as they relived the memory of Ezra's reaction to Buck and their conclusion that he had been sexually abused the doctor let out a sigh of relief. This made her task a lot easier.

"You are right, of course, gentlemen. Ezra's childhood years were a catalogue of violence and abandonment, and yes, some of the abuse was of a sexual nature. Whilst his mother didn't hit him she often left him in the care of men and women who did. Ezra was a premature birth, at just eight months, and he was quite fragile in his infancy. Even now, as an adult, he is more susceptible to pneumonia and to hypothermia. I have sometimes heard one or another of you say that Ezra is 'tougher than he looks' when he is in hospital, but actually the reverse is true, he is actually far more fragile than appearances would indicate."

"Appearances can be deceptive." Chris parroted one of Ezra's favourite 'Maude quotes'.

"Indeed" replied Maria. "The biggest ongoing causes of distress, however, are his allergies."

"You said that before, allergies, plural?" Larabee questioned, nervously.

"Yes, although neither are life threatening", she quickly reassured them. "They also don't adversely affect his job or put any of you in danger, which is why he didn't include them in the medical information he gave to Mr Jackson. The allergy to man-made fibres is best controlled by avoidance, but in case of a flare up…", she handed over a bag of ointments and tablets, "…I've written out the instructions. Ezra likes to apply his own creams but will need help with his back. The painkillers can make him sleepy so I'd suggest they be taken at night and a milder tablet during the day unless necessary. It should have cleared up in a week or so."

"And his other allergy?" Buck asked, nervously, despite her reassurances.

"That one is actually quite unusual, and can, if left untreated for too long prove quite debilitating; but again it is avoidable. Perhaps you are aware that certain foods contain artificial additives, especially colours, which can cause hyperactivity?" They nodded; that would explain JD's over enthusiastic approach to life Buck mused with affection for his hyper roomie. "Well in Ezra's case he is specifically sensitive to red and yellow food colourings; what is unusual is that rather than hyperactive symptoms prolonged exposure results in swelling of the joints, pain and muscle fatigue, rather similar to arthritis. Treatment is with steroids so I am all for avoidance if possible. The trouble with food colours is that they can be in the most unlikely places, golden coloured, healthy looking egg yolks, for example, are often the result of feed additives which make the eggs more profitable. Label reading is a necessary skill. Ezra has already admitted to experiencing some mild discomfort as a result of the food he has eaten whilst here but it hasn't reached a stage where it needs treatment yet. It is a cumulative effect." She paused, giving them time to absorb all this new information. They nodded, shocked at this unknown side of Ezra, remembering all the times they had teased him about his fussy eating habits and his penchant for designer clothes in the finest fabrics. Each man made a silent vow that they would do all they could to protect their fragile seventh, man or boy.

"What about the bruising on his wrists?" Chris knew as he asked that this was a separate issue from that which they'd just discussed and the look of sorrow mingled with anger that briefly crossed the doctor's face made his stomach clench in an unnamed dread.

Dr Ramirez took a slow deep breath. "Before I tell you what I found, and what the boys told me you have to remember that they will respond negatively to any show of anger on your part. They will automatically blame themselves and that will do nothing but harm." At their worried but compliant nods she finally told them the bitter truth.

"The injuries to Ezra's wrists consisted of moderate bruising, a couple of deep nail gouges and a broken finger, which I have strapped because it's too small to splint or cast. It's an uncomplicated fracture and will heal naturally." She took a deep breath for courage before continuing. "They were all caused, inadvertently according to Ezra, by Nathan."

Chris's eyes blazed with an angry cold fire which sent icy shivers down the doctors back. She saw him forcibly hold in his reaction; the only move he made was to clamp a hand down on Buck's shoulder to hold him in place as he began to rise, the fire in his eyes just as intense but with a heat that could melt steel.

"What happened", ground out Larabee.

"It seems that Nathan is determined to teach child Ezra a little of the humility that he seems to think adult Ezra is lacking so he chose the cheapest most basic clothes he could find. Ezra was put off telling him the truth about his allergy because he was scared of him. Finally, when he was told to wear the suit and shirt he broke down and confessed to his medical condition. Nathan didn't believe him and snapped. I would guess that as far as Nathan is concerned it was one lie too many. He grabbed both of Ezra's wrists in one hand and hauled him off the ground to slap his behind. He must have been concentrating on the smacking as he didn't notice how much damage he was doing, because …" she stopped for a moment to allow her voice, which had taken on a little unprofessional quiver, to return to normal. She couldn't tell if the two agents were waiting patiently for her to continue or were in shock. After a few seconds she regained her equilibrium and continued. "…he gave no indication that he felt the pinkie finger give under the force of his grip. I doubt that he knows even now what he did. " Coming to the end of her explanation Maria finally allowed a little of the anger she really felt show in her expression. "You have questions?"

"Hell Yes! Questions like, how many bones can **I** break before actually killing the son of a...?" Chris calmed a little at her gentle smile which held an edge of steel . "Well ...I suppose my first real question would have to be why don't you seem surprised about Nathan's attitude to Ezra?"

Maria sighed. She hadn't planned on telling him but if it helped him understand. "Not so much Ezra in particular; I was horrified that he would act that way with any team mate who was in such an incredibly vulnerable position, but his lack of patience with children in general does not surprise me, no. The level of anger, making actual physical contact, yes, but Nathan and ezra's relationship has always been volatile. Please understand that I think Mr Jackson is an outstanding EMT. He works well under pressure and his ability to make snap decisions has saved more than one of your lives. He is a nice man, I like him. "But ...he does not have the qualities needed for paediatrics. Have you ever noticed that the nearer one of you is to full recovery the less patience he has with you?" They both nodded. Everyone had been on the receiving end of his sharp tongue during recovery, and they all displayed quite childish tendencies when they felt well enough to protest his mother hen routine. "Well he can be just as exasperated with actual children and he lets it show. Factor in his problems with adult Ezra and it can be seen, though not condoned, why he might lose his temper. I have to say that using physical chastisement against a child goes against anything I have come to understand about the man, I have certainly never seen such a reaction during his voluntary work at the hospital but these are exceptional circumstances" She glared at the two men though she could tell by their own faces that she was preaching to the choir as she added. "No matter what the reason I will not allow that sort of attitude to continue... Ezra and Vin have been given a special and precious chance to experience a childhood that the rest of us took for granted and I will not have it ruined by anyone be they a member of the Magnificent 7 or not.

Both men were shocked at the story but could see with hindsight that his actions fitted in with his treatment of Ez, Vin and JD, their three youngest, when sick. His patience always deteriorated once they were on the road to recovery and heated arguments weren't unusual. It was something they had condoned, believing that their three little brothers benefited from the strong discipline. It had never occurred to them that it was Nathan who had the problem... that Nathan WAS the problem.

M*7

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Buck asked of no-one in particular.

"One thing you won't do", the doctor instructed, "is lose it with Nathan in the boys hearing. I suggest having them visit somewhere for the day while you confront him. Also, be honest with them. Tell them that you need to talk to Nathan alone, that you don't want to upset them but Nathan needs to be told that his behaviour was unacceptable. Reassure them that no harm will come to him. They are extremely intelligent, precocious children, they will understand the necessity and appreciate your honesty.

"So, reassurance and honesty. Got it," Chris acknowledged. "Nate and Rain are away tomorrow, so I guess we could take the boys shopping and maybe to the cinema, as a treat and then take them to Nettie's for the day on Saturday when we can get everyone together, fill them in and have that word with Jackson."

"Can Dr Maria come to the cinema?" asked a sleepy voiced Vin.

"We would like that. I've never been to see a movie before" added an even drowsier Ezra.

How the heck did they do it? Thought Chris. By rights they shouldn't even be awake let alone sneaking about. He was pretty sure that they hadn't been there a couple of minutes before though so hopefully they missed most of the conversation. Buck raised his arms out toward Ezra, and in a heart warming display of trust the affection starved yet touch shy child set himself on Buck's lap and allowed himself to be cuddled, not that, when returned to adulthood, he would ever admit that a Standish had subjected himself to such a sappy ritual. Chris accepted delivery of an almost as sleepy Texan.

"Never been to the cinema huh?" asked Buck, wondering how many other childhood activities that they all took for granted had been denied to Ezra and Vin.

"Mother regarded it as a frivolity. She abhorred the wasting of time. However, Friday night outside the cinema is an excellent source of income from begging. Lots of young men trying to prove their caring side exists to their girlfriends in the hope that it will charm them into bed before the night's out."

Buck, Chris and Maria didn't know whether to laugh at the ingenuity, or cry at Ezra's premature worldliness. Vin settled the matter by bursting into a fit of the giggles, thinking it the funniest thing he'd heard in ages and his laughter was contagious, setting everybody else off.

"So Dr Maria, are ya comin with us?" Vin would not be put off. The doctor glanced toward the two men for direction and received enthusiastic nods.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow morning but my afternoon is free. I could come by about 2:30ish?"

When all the details were agreed and arrangements made the doctor left and Chris and Buck once again performed the task of putting the, now fast asleep, boys to bed. Before they left the room Chris gently took Ezra's bandaged and taped hand into his own comparatively massive palm. Both men looked at the small, delicate, once perfect hand and traded an unspoken promise. Whilst they would not upset the boys, Jackson would not get away with this behaviour. He may be a good man, perhaps in many ways the best of them, certainly as far as morality was concerned but this blind spot over Ezra could not be allowed to fester just because Nate didn't get on with kids... or independent minded undercover agents.

TBC

A/N Hope you enjoyed. In case anyone was wondering about the treatment for the broken finger - I based it on my own experience of a broken little toe. It hurt but there was no indication that it was broken until I felt the bones rub together - yuk! There was no real treatment available either because it's so small so I thought that given the exceptional circumstances that doc Ramirez could deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Even if I owned them I doubt if the actors that play Vin & Ez would be happy being regressed to age 8 and those guys are too adorable to upset so since I don't own anything they can breathe a sigh of relief.

A/N Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. Sorry if I couldn't get back to you (4000 word essay on Cymbeline & the Sonnets!) Also thanks for the clarification whomii2 - nice to know that you like the story despite your issues. I guess one of the things I'm trying to show is that the team are stronger than any of their individual faults (won't stop them going a little ballistic though LOL). Okay, just a little warning here. While Nathan is very redeemable there is a character who will give the team more trouble than they will be willing to forgive. However, rather than going against canon I actually feel that this viewpoint is closer to canon than their normal fanfic portrayal... you'll see later, but it's not one of the seven, just don't expect a turnaround on this. May have some clarification at the end of the chapter.

.

Chris Larabee was filled with conflicting emotions; and to a man who had spent the last few years filled with only one emotion, anger, it came as quite a surprise that that particular old friend, while present and directed firmly at the thought of Nathan, was not the predominant one. There were two emotions battling each other for supremacy as he made the early morning coffee, very early since even Vin was still asleep. The first was a feeling of nervousness. Last night had been an extremely tense situation and he didn't dare contemplate how the boys were going to be feeling this morning. This was an emotion he fully expected. The other one though; well he had to admit that the bubbling excitement he was feeling at being given a chance to show Vin and Ez what a childhood should be was almost intoxicating, and God knew that they deserved some happiness. Through conversations with adult Vin Chris had learned that his childhood, although never perfect had really started to go downhill in his teens but it hadn't been a picnic at eight either. And Ezra. Well since they didn't know diddly about his life except what his mother had told them, and it was easy to see now that that was all lies, it was impossible to say if it had gotten much better over the years. Somehow he doubted it. He poured a second cup of coffee, it was going to be a busy day; lots of shopping, the cinema and Miss Nettie to bring up to speed.

Pausing mid sip Chris became aware of a crunching on the gravel drive just outside the kitchen window and suddenly a face appeared, wearing a silly grin and an apologetic puppy dog look, both at the same time. Only JD could manage to combine both expressions and not look like the village idiot Chris thought. Gesturing for him to enter Chris wondered how Buck was going to want to play this. JD had obviously adored the boys from the start and had adapted to the age change seamlessly. He, quite naturally, expected everyone else to feel and act the same way. He was not going to take what Nathan had done well, not well at all. Chris just hoped that JD's urge to make the boys happy was stronger than the anger he would no doubt feel. He wanted an intact team at the end of all this.

"Hey JD. You're early; very early."

"Sorry about that Chris; I just couldn't sleep; too excited I guess. Thought I'd peek in, see if anyone was up and if they weren't I'd go visit the horses."

"Well I'm the only one up so far; help yourself to coffee."

"Someone say coffee?" Buck ambled in, his hair still damp from his shower. Seeing JD he frowned, "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just wanted to be where the action is while I could and to remind you that I've got to go see Casey later. Would be too tricky to cancel since I can't really give her a reason yet", grinned JD as he poured at least half a cup of milk into his coffee.

"Well there'll be plenty of action today, we have a very full schedule; speaking of which, Nettie should be up by now Chris."

Chris read the hidden message - '_you go, I'll talk to JD' _

'_You sure?_' he 'looked back'. Buck nodded.

"Don't forget to ask her for eggs. No way she'd feed her hens chemicals" he added.

"What's going on guys?" JD knew the men too well not to sense the undercurrent.

"Buck'll fill you in, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Once they were alone JD confronted Buck. "Come on Buck, something is wrong isn't it? Oh my God! Is it the boys?"

"Calm down and sit down JD. It's one hell of a story and I'm gonna tell you everything. At first me and Chris were going to keep some stuff back but we figure you can take it and it'll be easier if you know. We still don't want Josiah and Nathan to know everything. Not yet anyway."

"Why? What?" Why keep stuff secret, JD thought, and what was that flash in his eyes when he mentioned Nate. "If the boys are ok why isn't Vin up yet; he's the earliest riser I know of."

Buck sighed and gave his young protégé the full story, including the events of the first night. Before he was even half way through JD was shaking his head in denial, although his eyes told that he believed every word. As Buck watched another piece of the young agent's innocence fall away he mentally added another crime to Nathan's tally.

"Nate! No way, not Nathan. He's a healer not a thug; and Ezra is so small, so perfect. " But even in his denial JD saw the truth in Buck's eyes. "Oh God, poor Ez. And Vin! It must have killed him to witness that."

The shock was now giving way, as Buck knew it would, to anger. He motioned for JD to keep his voice down. "Shh, they're still asleep… I think. You never know with them."

"So what are we going to do about Nathan?"

"Well Chris is hoping that Nettie'll have the boys tomorrow. Chris is planning on telling Nettie everything too but she'll be the last one for now. And then we'll be having a word with Nathan. Just hope we can keep in mind that as bad as the thing he did was he didn't mean to physically injure Ez..." Buck's voice trailed off as he could see that JD wasn't yet buying it; he didn't blame him. While deep down he knew without a doubt that not only would their medic never injure anyone on purpose he would loathe himself for it Buck couldn't help hating his friend a little right now. He pushed the thoughts aside, it was all still too raw.

"Don't know how much we're gonna tell Josiah. Trouble is he's a trained counsellor and he'll go into professional mode. Little Ez don't need that pressure and grown Ez can decide what he wants to do himself. It'll be hard enough for him knowing that we know as much as we do about his past.

"I don't understand Buck. How can grown-ups hurt children, and Nathan should know better, should BE better. And as for the sexual abuse, dammit I don't want to think about that; he's just a baby."

"I'm glad you don't understand JD; if you did I'd worry about ya. And as for Nate, well he loved his father but he had a strict upbringing and the apple obviously don't fall too far from the tree. Anyway we don't have to dwell on that stuff today; today we're going shopping and to the movies. Ez has never been and I doubt that it was a regular thing for Vin either so you might want to scan the listings for something they'd both like. Just a pity you can't be there."

M7 * M7

"Glad you're up and about Miss Nettie. Feel a mite bad about calling so early."

"Heck Chris, I've been up an hour already. Come on in and tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you think something's wrong?" asked Chris as he stepped into Nettie's large kitchen, the hub of the ranch.

"Oh I don't know Chris; it's just past dawn and you look like you haven't slept for a week. Think that might have something to do with it."

Chris smiled sheepishly as she poured two cups of strong black coffee. After sitting down Chris realised that he didn't know where or how to begin, he admitted the fact to her with a sigh of exasperation.

"At the beginning is always good Chris" she replied, intrigued. It didn't feel like there was any danger but something was out of kilter.

"Okay. Well, have you ever heard of the legend of Stillwater Road?"

"Sure have. Doctor I know slightly even claims to have known someone who was turned back."

"Maria Ramirez?"

"That's right. Good doctor but a bit gullible to believe such nonsense."

"Ahh,… yes. Oh hell!" Chris paused, ignoring Nettie's look of disapproval at his invective. "Miss Nettie, if I told you that at this moment I have two eight year old boys back at my place and their names are Vin Tanner and Ezra Standish would you think that I was crazy?"

There was no point in asking Chris if he was serious, the man was always serious. "You're saying that you have two children **claiming** to be Vin and Ezra? What about the real Vin and Ezra? Where are they?"

Chris could probably argue until they were both blue in the face so instead he poured out the whole story up until they had gotten the boys home. "It's real Nettie; **they** are real, I have no doubts. Doc Ramirez has seen them and can confirm childhood scars; she'll even confirm old fractures by x-ray and do a DNA match if you want."

Nettie was not gullible but neither was she one who denied the truth when it was made obvious. "Good grief!" She got up from her chair and poured more coffee for them both. After she had composed herself the true wonder of the situation began to seep through the shock. "Vin is eight years old you say?"

"Uh huh, and cute as a button." Realising that he should have thought of it before Chris pulled out some photo's he and Buck had taken with JD's digital camera; they had spent part of the previous afternoon printing them off. He handed one of a smiling Vin to Nettie.

"Oh my word. It IS him. It couldn't be anyone else." Chris then handed over a picture of Ezra. They hadn't managed to capture a smile yet but the look of awe on his face as he was introduced to the horses was definitely a Kodak moment. "My, he looks so innocent" was her almost startled comment.

Once he had ensured her belief Chris went on to detail the rest of the story, minus the incident with Buck and the resulting sexual abuse revelations. He had planned to include them but instinct was telling him to hold fire on that bombshell for a while. This was enough for her to take in. He did, however, confirm that Ezra was not a stranger to corporal punishment from adults.

After he had finished he explained about wanting to confront Nathan and needing somewhere safe and happy for the boys for the day.

Nettie looked again at the photos; Vin was so like her youngest when he had been little.

"Are you sure that you're doing the right thing Chris?"

A cold shiver went down Chris's spine. This was not the reaction that he had expected, not at all. "I don't understand Miss Nettie. Nathan's behaviour was totally unacceptable."

"Oh I quite agree Chris."

Chris breathed a little easier, and then at her next comment almost ceased to breathe at all.

"No adult should discipline a child without the agreement of it's parent or guardian. No, what I was wondering was are you sure that it's wise to keep the boys together for the whole six months."

"I don't follow Nettie." But he was very afraid that he was starting to. As fond of Vin as she was Nettie had never really taken to Ezra. But surely she had only to hear what his life had been like, even with omissions, and look at the photo…

"You know me Chris, I say as I find. Ezra's childhood, by his own admission, was spent conning and gambling. He could very well be a bad influence on Vin, spoil his chance at experiencing a happy and innocent taste of childhood. It might be best to separate the boys; put Ezra where he can't do any harm. After all, looks like he's already causing trouble between you guys." She knew that the truth would be hard to swallow but she was still surprised at the cold fire in his normally warm hazel green eyes, it wasn't as though he didn't have issues with the adult undercover agent; yes, she was surprised, but not afraid so she continued.

"I know it's hard to hear, because no-one likes having to discipline children but perhaps if his mother had been more interested in raisin' him right than in teaching him how to mark a deck he wouldn't be such a disruptive child or a maverick adult."

Chris ignored every instinct he possessed, all of them urging him to go for his gun, and tried for reasoned argument. "Perhaps you didn't fully understand me Miss Nettie; Ezra wasn't being disruptive, he has allergies."

"Oh piffle Chris; he's a con artist. He probably uses that excuse to get sympathy and fine clothes."

"And what about the beatings he's suffered?" His voice deceptively quiet and in complete contrast to the raging storm inside his head.

"Can't argue with you there. There's no call for out and out violence. But maybe if Ezra wasn't so darn irritating then…"

Chris couldn't take any more. If he wasn't hearing it for himself he would never have believed it, but he didn't have to sit through any more of it. Was this the kind of prejudice Ezra had to put up with all his life? No wonder his attitude to others was less than trusting. He stood and politely thanked her for the coffee. She knew he was upset but figured that he would come round to her way of thinking eventually, when Ezra's behaviour failed to match up to his angelic appearance. Unfortunately for Nettie she didn't really know Chris, that his hard assed attitude didn't extend to children; had never seen how he was with Adam; how he had disciplined him with love and benevolent firmness, not a hand or a fist.

Desperate not to lose his temper Chris made a supreme mental effort and when he did speak was surprised to find that he sounded calm and even tempered; Ez would be proud, he thought to himself.

"Well thank you for your advice Miss Nettie, but we've already decided to keep the boys together and that aint gonna change. Sorry you can't take them both tomorrow, I'm sure they will be too." Chris glossed over the fact that Nettie hadn't actually said that she wouldn't take them for the day using what could easily be seen as a misinterpretation to cover the taking back of his original request.

A little disconcerted but unwilling to correct Larabee's assumption Nettie's voice lacked it's usual confidence. "I will still get to meet Vin though won't I?"

It didn't escape Chris's attention that she had failed to mention Ezra and he so wanted to say no but he couldn't do that to little Vin because the truth would be remembered by adult Vin. Knowing how close the sharpshooter and the undercover agent were he had no doubt that such a snub would destroy his relationship with the woman he looked on as a mother figure.

"Of course you will. We'll arrange something in a few days."

Once he was back in the car Chris let his anger out in a stream of curses only half of which were in English. Vin had taught him some in Spanish and Ezra had contributed some in French. Once he had managed to cool off a little he looked at his watch; he calculated that he'd have just enough time to try Evie Travis. Although her heart leaned a little more toward Ezra she liked both men and if the dinner party was any indication she absolutely adored both boys. Phoning ahead to make sure that she was in he stuck the flashing light on the roof of the car and shot across town with a total and blatant disregard for proper procedure. God, he loved being a federal agent!

On arriving at the large three storey townhouse Chris quickly filled her in on what had happened behind the scenes at their dinner, what Nathan had done and about Ezra's allergies just as he had done with Nettie. He told her about past violent discipline and, unlike with Nettie Wells he at least hinted at stronger, worse abuse. Evie volunteered with several children's charities and he was sure that she would understand the seriousness of the situation without him having to reveal personal details. Heck, it was even possible that adult Ezra had already confided in her at some point. Finally he told her of Nettie's reaction, the disappointment evident in his voice.

At first Evie said nothing, she couldn't get past the shock of all she had been told; but Chris could see in her eyes what had been missing in Nettie's; rage and horror. When she did speak it was with a quiet dignity that somehow reminded him of Ezra.

"My Stephen was a lovely child, but that boy could cause more chaos than a tornado; sometimes Orrin was wound so tight that I thought his mainspring would snap." She smiled at the memory. "We never once hit him and he grew into a man to be proud of." She wiped away a tear. "You bring the boys tomorrow Chris; I'm sure we'll find something to do. I might not be able to provide horses and cows but my cat has just had kittens, and there's a lot of Billy's toys over here that they can play with. If the weather's nice we could picnic on the back lawn. Do you think that'll be enough for them?"

Sensing her concern at being able to provide sufficient entertainment Chris was eager to reassure her. She had already given them what they really needed, acceptance.

"That'll be great Evie. I've made a note of things to avoid and medications to take. Keep an eye on Vin too; his back is a tad delicate and it's easy to overlook it because of Ez's needs. And Ezra would never forgive himself if harm were to come to Vin because of him, even indirectly." Chris paused as it suddenly hit him that he was experiencing the fatherly feelings that he had been dreading and he didn't mind! He had expected those old feelings to bring renewed grief in their wake but they only brought sweet memories and a warmth that served to confirm just how cold he had been inside for so long.

Evie waited patiently while Chris seemed to react to some inner emotion. She had a fair idea that it had to do with his previous family and that he wasn't too upset which was good. She of all people knew what it was like to lose a son though she had many more years with hers.

Realizing that he had been silent too long Chris made to apologise but the smile from Evie told him that it was unnecessary.

"I really can't thank you enough for this Evie. I would never have thought that Nettie would react like that, but I don't want you to think that you were in any way second best, it's just that Nettie hadn't met them yet and we wanted them to have as wide a circle of carers as possible given the circumstances."

"I understand Chris. Are you going to let her? See them I mean."

"She's actually expressed no interest in meeting Ezra", there was sorrow mixed with steel in his voice, " but I've promised that she can see Vin in a few days. I don't really want to leave him on his own with her though, not that I think she'd do anything to hurt him but I don't want her saying anything bad about Ezra, trying to turn him against his new friend. Figure she can just happen to come over when Ezra is conveniently elsewhere. Don't want Ez to be upset or Vin to cotton on to her prejudice."

Evie nodded her approval and, as he left, promised to turn a blind eye to the misuse of the flashing light, warning him to take care. Watching him drive off in a hail of gravel she turned her thoughts to the next day. She hadn't been this excited since Billy was a regular visitor. Her good mood dipped as she mentally compared Billy's childhood with Ezra's and Vin's but it rallied as she vowed to help make these six months the best she could. She muttered a couple of mild oaths in German that Ezra had taught her as she considered Nettie Wells. Huh! She'd bet her Persian kittens against that woman's cows any day.

TBC

A/N So there we are... bad Nettie! But I don't think that she and Ezra ever did achieve the closeness that we like to create in our stories and so I've just reflected that. Unlike Nate Nettie doesn't see the error of her ways so easily and will do more harm than good along the way. So sorry if you are a Nettie fan but remember that she thinks she is doing the right thing even if she's very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have no children, not even fictional little green eyed ones.

.

Chris smirked to himself as he pulled up in front of his home. Only 15 minutes over the agreed time, not bad going.

"Thought we were gonna have to go without ya Cowboy" mumbled Buck around a slice of toast.

"Slight hitch; where are the boys?"

"Out feeding the horses with JD. Well Vin is, Ezra's too busy trying not to get dirty, and whimpering at the 'unwholesome country smells'. God help him at Netties tomorrow, with all those cows."

"Won't have to worry about that Buck. They're not going to Netties, they're going to Evies'."

Buck could see an unholy light in his oldest friend's eyes and knew that this wasn't a simple case of unavailability.

"Gonna fill me in before they come back?"

"Yeh." Chris sighed and gave Buck a quick run down of events.

"What the Fuck is it with people" Buck fumed, holding down the volume by sheer will power. "I mean is it just me who sees what an incredible kid he was and what an amazing man he became?"

"No Buck; took me longer than you and Vin to see behind Ezra's masks but I got there. Now seeing why those masks were created I'm even prouder to call him my friend and have him on the team. Can see now how alike he and Vin are, why they're so good together as adults. That's what makes me so mad about Nettie. I mean how are we going to explain that she's only interested in seeing one of them. I told Evie I'd try to avoid it but I just don't see how."

Before Buck could reply, not that he had any answers he admitted to himself, the back door opened and a streak of lightening flew across the room, good hand outstretched, to the bathroom. Vin and JD stumbled in giggling madly.

"Mud" they cried together. No other explanation was needed.

Both boys took the change of plans in their stride, although Ezra cast a speculative look in Chris' direction. '_Damn, that boy was just too perceptive.'_

"Okay guys", Buck half turned in the front passenger seat to face Vin and Ezra in the back. "First thing is clothes. Vin, I know that the things that JD got ya are ok but if you see anything you like just speak up; this trip is for you too and what you do have won't last six months. He fished in his pocket and pulled out some cash, splitting it into two equal amounts of fifty dollars he handed it to the two boys. "This is from JD to treat yourselves. He would've come with us if he could but he had a long standing date with his girlfriend Casey."

"Are you sure? This is a lot of money." Considering Vin's impoverished childhood and the relative value of fifty bucks when he was eight Buck supposed it would seem that way.

"Yep. JD just wants you to have a good time."

Chris smiled at Vins expression of delight and realised that it was probably very rare for the boy to receive gifts.

"We will thank JD the next time we see him" promised Ezra politely as he folded the wad of cash and tucked it carefully in the inner zippered pocket of his jacket. It would be prudent to have some getaway money or a poker stake if things took a downhill turn a little voice inside told him. He was used to this voice, it sounded a lot like mother. It was the other, new, voice that disturbed him; the one that reminded him that he could use it for buying Christmas presents or to buy himself a toy or even, maybe, a pet! Childish, silly fantasy the 'mother' voice told him but he tucked the dream away safely anyway.

"Ezra" Buck continued, "Doctor Maria has given me a couple of addresses of shops that sell eco friendly products; y'know, all natural fibres and stuff and also the name of a restaurant run by her cousin that serves whole foods and will understand what you can and can't eat. And both of you…" Buck's face took on a stern expression and the boys shrank back a little; knowing what the rogue was going to say Chris glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Don't forget that we're not just shopping for the practical stuff; you see any toys, books or music you want you just shout out. Don't worry about money, we'll soon tell ya if something is too expensive or unsuitable. The order of the day is to have FUN." He grinned at their shocked and amazed faces.

"YES SIR!" they cried together and then burst into childish giggles. Buck turned away quickly so that they wouldn't see the watery state of his eyes at witnessing Ezra's first totally relaxed childlike moment or seeing Vin so carefree. Chris looked at him and nodded, '_Good job'_.

The morning went quickly although it was harder to get the boys to select toys than they'd anticipated. Vin had looked wistfully at all the books in the children's section of a major bookstore until Ezra pointed out the large audio book selection. By combining audio and written word purchases they could still both 'read' the same books at the same time and discuss them. Their choices ranged from Harry Potter to Tom Sawyer. Vin added a couple of non-fiction wildlife books and a lavishly illustrated book on weather. While Vin was making his selections Chris spied Ezra sneaking off to the main, grown up section. He came back with The collected Sherlock Holmes and Dickens David Copperfield. Chris raised his eyebrows at the choices made by the eight year old but let them go unchallenged, after all Ezra had actually chosen something for himself, no way was he going to gainsay that.

At the specialist clothes store Buck and Vin wandered off browsing the rails while Ezra stood, shuffling his feet in embarrassment as Chris explained his situation. Ezra had to admit that the sales assistant was very helpful and didn't look pityingly or suspiciously at him like people normally did. Several T-shirts, casual sweaters, jeans, trousers and shirts were quickly added to Ezra's wardrobe. The Eco Friendly store also had a toy section and the boys were bowled over by the rocks, telescopes and microscopes on display and the two pieces of equipment, some fossils and geodes were added to the cart. Laden down, they made their way to the recommended restaurant.

Vin was worried that he wasn't refined enough for a proper restaurant since he'd only eaten at MacDonalds before and Ezra was worried about being a bother. He really didn't want to be sent away or have to face Mr Jackson again. He remembered how Mother had told him that nobody wanted problem boys and so far, he fretted, he had been nothing but a problem. '_Why can't I be more like Vin' _he mused as Chris hunted for a parking space. Vin was so instantly likeable and he was nice and kind, everything that Ezra remembered being told he was not. Grown-ups didn't hurt Vin because he was a good boy so, Ezra concluded, that must mean that he was as bad as the adults had said. They told him that it was his fault when they touched him, that his sinfulness called to them. Nathan had known that he was bad too but he was a shouter not a toucher or a hitter despite the injuries he had unknowingly caused. He'd hoped that the men and women that had hurt him were bad but these were good men and at least one of them still wanted to hurt him. '_If only I could find a way to be good' _he lamented as they entered the pleasant and welcoming looking café.

Vin realised that he needn't have worried as they entered the colourful, warm building. The colours somehow reminded him of Texas and he automatically relaxed. Both Buck and Chris noted with pleasure that Vin seemed to have lost the tension that he'd been displaying as they journeyed to the café. They then shared a frown when Ezra seemed to become introspective again for no apparent reason. Chris gave Buck an almost imperceptible shake of the head, now was not the time.

As they settled at a table by the window a waitress in blue jeans and green T-shirt with the café logo on it approached them, menus in hand.

"Hi! I'm Mandy, what can I get for you today?" Buck's charm kicked in as they looked over the menu. He used the voice reserved for non-romantic purposes; the girl was no more than 18 after all.

"Hello Mandy, it's a rare pleasure to receive such a warm welcome." Mandy blushed at the compliment.

"I'll have the steak, fries and salad, and the chocolate sundae for dessert" Buck declared with barely a glance at the menu. "Chris?"

"I'll have the salmon and new potatoes and apple pie with vanilla ice cream he confirmed.

Mandy turned to Vin. "And what do you fancy Honey?" Vin straightened a little in his seat at unexpectedly being allowed to make his own choice. He looked back at the menu. His reading wasn't good but he was able to make out the dishes.

"Can I have the fried chicken, fries and coleslaw please. And peach pie and ice cream ?"

"Good choice" Mandy praised, earning a bright smile from the adorable little boy.

"And you, Sweetie?" Ezra blushed and looked down at the table embarrassed both at the endearment and the inability to make an informed choice. Chris winced, his heart ached that such a simple task could cause Ezra so much distress. How many times as an adult had he eaten with them knowing that he would pay a price later for his unwillingness to cause a fuss by admitting that certain foods were unsuitable. A blast of anger rushed through him as he speculated on how Ezra had come to fear the result of causing a fuss in the first place. Not wanting him to suffer any longer than necessary he quickly spoke up as Mandy frowned, wondering what she had said or done to upset the little boy.

"Mandy, Ezra has to be careful what he eats; he has allergies. Doctor Maria Ramirez recommended this place as somewhere that could cater for his needs."

Ezra looked even more embarrassed, if that were possible, at the way all attention was now on him. The expression on Mandy's face cleared immediately.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll go and get Sera; she'll be able to advise you."

As Mandy rushed off Ezra turned to Chris. "I am not really very hungry Mr Larabee, perhaps I should wait in the car."

"Ezra, I know that you don't like the fuss but you've got to eat and from the way your tummy is grumbling I'd say that it agrees with me."

Ezra sighed in defeat and glared down at his traitorous stomach.

A new face approached the table and the family resemblance was enough to tell them that this was Maria's cousin.

"Hello! I'm Sera Ramirez, that's short for Serafina but if you ever call me it I'll have to kill you!" They all laughed and her eyes sparkled as she pulled up another chair and sat down at the table. Chris quickly made the introductions. Everybody returned her happy smile except Ezra who kept his head dipped down. Her gaze softened as she took in his discomfort. Her own son suffered from Eczema so she knew how difficult it was for a child to be different. She also suspected that he would be too shy to speak for himself but she addressed him directly anyway, giving him the opportunity.

"Hello Ezra."

Years of training forced him to respond so he raised his head and she almost paled at the shame in his eyes.

"Hello Ms Ramirez." he replied in almost a whisper.

"Ezra, would you like to tell me what you have to avoid or would you like Chris or Buck to do it?"

Ezra shook his head and looked towards Buck, who was happy to speak for the youngster. Buck explained the food allergy and its potential side effects.

"Oh that's no problem at all." Ezra looked surprised at the cheery reply. Adults usually acted very put out by his fussiness. His expression lightened a little as she explained. "Most of our food is home cooked from fresh organic ingredients. We seldom use any colourings. The only things I would avoid are the brand name snacks on the counter and the chilli because although it's probably ok we outsource it so I can't give a guarantee. So Ezra, what would you like?"

Ezra stared at the menu in bewilderment; he never normally had such a free choice but he mustn't dawdle, he cajoled himself. He must have wasted enough of everybody's time by now.

"C…could I please have the mushroom and pepper pizza and salad?" He usually had to avoid pizza, too many untraceable ingredients.

"Of course you can. What about dessert?"

"Um, pecan pie and ice cream please."

As they ate Ezra marvelled at how much trouble everyone had gone to on his behalf without seeming to want payment of any sort. He would wait, he decided, for the other shoe to drop, it always did at some point, but it **was **taking an awfully long time.

After lunch they loaded up the vehicle and headed off to the supermarket; Chris and Buck were determined to find groceries that they could all eat. The less isolated they could make Ezra feel the better. On entering the large store everybody froze and Chris mused that organizing an ATF operation was a less intimidating task than this. As the two adults stood transfixed, having only gotten as far as acquiring a couple of shopping carts before freezing, unsure of where to start. Chris felt a tug on his sleeve, Vin was looking up at him as though HE were the child, a look of pity on the small face though his eyes were positively sparkling with mischief.

"Perhaps THEY could HELP us." He pointed straight ahead at the lady behind the desk that screamed HELPDESK in very large letters. Ezra snickered and Vin giggled as both men blushed.

Once again people couldn't be more helpful and a knowledgeable staff member was soon assigned to them to help them select appropriate products. They finished off at the music section and each boy selected several CDs and Buck popped a couple of cheap but serviceable personal players into the cart. Somehow the combination of jazz and country blaring out simultaneously across the house at volume didn't appeal. Chris gave him a look of undying gratitude. Sooner than they had thought they arrived home and put away the groceries. A quick snack later and Maria was on the doorstep.

Buck and Chris collapsed onto the couch in a self satisfied heap of aching muscles and whirring thoughts. It had been, all in all, a very successful day. JDs choice of movie, Finding Nemo, had been a great success with adults and children alike, neither boy being familiar with modern animation the quality left them awestruck and both boys seemed to identify with the little fishes plight. The only negatives were that Ezra couldn't eat any of the cinema bought snacks and the seats were a little hard on Vins back but both issues could easily be corrected next time. Chris was surprised that he was very much looking forward to a next time.

"Well Cowboy, looks like our first mission 'out in the field' went well, but I still don't see how two small boys can take up more energy than a whole gang of gunrunners."

Chris laughed but it had a bittersweet quality. "'Twas ever thus Bucklin."

"Now you're talking like Ez." Buck paused and looked around half expecting the two sleeping boys to magically appear. "Seriously though Chris, you ok with this?" Buck was the only one that Chris would discuss these feelings with because they both knew that he too had loved Sarah and had stood aside and by their sides after she had made her choice.

"It's ok Buck, truly" He smiled at the scepticism in Buck's expressive eyes. "I thought that it would be a lot harder but it helps that I know them as adults too, y'know?" Buck nodded; there was so much of the adults in the children's behaviour. He wondered if all of them would be the same or if it was their troubled childhoods that left them having to act as little adults. He couldn't imagine there being any part of his adult self in his child self. Of course the others would probably tease him that since he acted like a child most of the time anyway it would be a moot point.

"So, you ready for tomorrow Cowboy?"

"Ready yeah, happy… no" replied Chris to the query about Nathan's expected visit. "Still don't see how he could act like that, and Buck…I was thinking…"

Buck's expression darkened as he finished Chris's sentence. "If Nathan can be this harsh with child Ezra, what sort of a hard time is he giving adult Ezra."

"Yeah."

"We'll make sure to find out in six months but until then it's little Ez we need to protect. Just never thought we'd have to protect him from one of our own."

The two men sat in silence, neither being willing to explore the possible ramifications of the week's events any more deeply at the moment.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello! I'm back. Had to shelve all fanfic for a while, even reading, to revise for my Open University exam. Usually I manage to fit in the occasional update around revision but NINE Shakespeare plays don't allow for any fun. Still, all over now and back to what I love. Just a note to say that the boys don't feature in this chapter... it's one of those annoying but necessary link chapters but there'll be lots of Vin & Ez next chapter plus Nate will be getting a severe talking to... and maybe some bruises! But this chapter is mostly Chris & Buck plus Josiah. Hope you enjoy anyway.

The tension in the air next morning was expected but still unwelcome. Chris added the upset it was causing the boys to Nathan's 'charge list'. Hopefully, though, after today things could begin to settle down. He knew that he could bring Nathan back around. His EMT was a good man but he had to admit to himself that the sometimes overbearing moralistic streak should have been dealt with long ago. He was ashamed to also admit to himself that as long as that same attitude had only been directed at Ezra he, and everyone else except perhaps Vin had been content to let it slide... well no longer. He turned his attention to the youngsters; both boys were a little subdued and refused breakfast but he could see little flashes of excitement at going somewhere new; having already met and liked Evie helped some, Chris reckoned.

While Buck helped the boys gather their things together and wondered why two small boys needed enough stuff to mount a trip up Everest Chris called Evie to confirm their arrival time. He could hear the uncertainty in her tone as she returned his greeting; the fear that Chris may have changed his mind at the last minute, like Mary had taken to doing over Billy, was obvious to anyone who knew her. Chris set her mind at rest immediately.

"Just calling to let you know that Buck's about to set off for your place unless it's too early for you?"

Her relief was audible. "No, no, Chris; now is perfect. I'm all ready for them. Have they had breakfast yet?"

"No, they were too wound up. Part excitement at visiting you and part worry at what we're going to say to Nathan."

Evie could tell that the boys weren't the only ones who were worried over the Nathan situation, but she could, at least, make sure he didn't have to worry over Ezra and Vin. "Well, I'll coax them into something when they get here. I haven't met a person alive that can resist Hester's cooking, and I guarantee that once she sets eyes on them fattening them up will become her new mission in life."

Chris chuckled, having met the Travis's half Jamaican and half Irish cook he had no doubt. Once you were under her wing you were there to stay, and her cooking would drive a supermodel to gluttony.

Chris tidied the kitchen worktop for the third time and no doubt the horses were wondering why they had been fed and groomed twice already this morning as Buck strode in from the stables. The two men locked gazes and gave twin huffs, shaking their heads in mutual exasperation that derived in part from nervousness at their impending unpleasant task and part from a sudden feeling of emptiness without the boys. Vin and Ezra had been successfully deposited at Evies' after a sudden, last minute, detour when Ezra declared that it would be 'socially unacceptable to arrive at a host's door without a small token of thanks'. Seeing the delight on Mrs Travis's face at her gift of a posy of flowers and a box of chocolates, Belgian because Ezra would allow no less, Buck had to admit that the idea had been a good one. Still, knowing that they were safe and happy didn't make either man feel any less bereft. Each wondered how they were going to feel in six months time.

Chris looked up at the wall clock. "So are we agreed on how to handle this?"

"Figure it's the only way Cowboy. Josiah'll be here in about half an hour and Nathan an hour later. That gives us time to talk with 'Siah first. It wouldn't be fair to lay into his best friend without him knowing why when the rest of us do; but telling him too far ahead would have put him in an intolerable position."

"Any idea how he'll react? I mean he's Nate's best friend but we all know that he sees Ezra as a sort of surrogate son."

"Well chances are that we'll have to hold him back from pulverizing Nathan; not that the sight would upset me, but we've got to remember what Doctor Ramirez said" Buck paused with a thoughtful biting of his lower lip. "Only thing is…." Buck paused again and frowned.

"You've noticed it too? The distance?"

"Yeah" Buck replied. "Couldn't put it into words myself but that's what it is. You'd expect him to be all over Ez and Vin but he's been holding back. Can't figure out why though."

"Me neither, but I guess we'll soon find out" finished Chris as they both heard the sound of their Profiler's car crunching up the gravel drive. Chris glanced once more at the kitchen clock and sighed, '_late or early, why was nobody on his team ever on time!'_

M * 7

"Brothers" Josiah Sanchez rumbled in his deep baritone.

"Josiah" Chris and Buck acknowledged together as Josiah sat himself down at the large kitchen table. Buck set a cup of coffee in front of him and the two men took their own seats.

"Seems a little quiet. Are the boys up to mischief or worn out?" Josiah queried good humouredly but he frowned slightly; there was definitely an atmosphere but what it's cause was he hadn't a clue. Surely if anything untoward had happened to Ezra or Vin he would already have been informed.

"No Josiah, they're with Evie Travis for the day." Buck watched his team mate's expression, hoping to see disappointment at missing the duo to assuage his growing worry; Nettie's attitude had thrown him. And yes, there was disappointment, but there was that odd look again; as though he was thinking like a profiler rather than a friend. Buck shivered and hoped his worries were unfounded. He shared a brief look with Chris, he'd caught it too.

"Best tell me what's up" said Josiah, looking intently at each man in turn. "I'm thinking that the boys have been sent away for a reason?"

"Yeah" sighed Chris before he took a deep breath and mentally crossed his fingers. "Something happened a couple of days ago; something involving the boys, Ezra in particular, and Nathan. We need to have a serious talk with Nate about it so we thought it best that Vin and Ez weren't here…it could get nasty" he admitted.

Chris and Buck looked immediately to Josiah for indications of his possible reactions but the man's expression remained impassive. When the reply did come their hearts sank; was this going to be the standard attitude?

"What did Ezra do?"

Josiah was taken aback at the twin looks of anger at his question but supposed that it made sense in a way since he was fairly certain that neither of Ezra's carers were aware of the boys past history while he, himself, was in possession of information that even adult Ezra didn't realise that he had; information that had encouraged him to try and keep the undercover agent on the straight and narrow; to supply the fatherly influence that the boy had lacked in his formative years, the years, in fact, that they were witnessing now. In effect, to perform the task that he had originally been trained for, as a mentor to young delinquents and psychologically damaged youths who needed guidance and counselling to help them avoid throwing their lives away.

"What did I say wrong brothers?" he asked, giving them the opportunity to seek out his own knowledge at their own pace. The reply was not quite what he had expected.

"Why?" asked Chris in a pained but calm tone.

"Why what Chris?"

"Why do ya call Ezra 'Son' like he's someone special to you when you're so willing to think ill of his little eight year old self? You trying to con adult Ezra? Or is 'son' a way of talking down to him and we've never realised it? Is that why Ez don't like you saying it? Because he sees through it?"

"Of course not!" Josiah was astounded both at the vehemence of their leader's defence of his young charge, with, by the look of outrage on his normally jovial face, his best friend's total support, and also the outrageous conclusions drawn from a simple comment. He was suddenly sure that despite what he did know there was quite a lot of information that he was not privy to. He wasn't the only one holding back.

"Chris, Buck, perhaps if you told me what has happened I would understand better; and maybe I can help you understand the reasons for my comment."

Buck ran his hand through his thick dark hair and sighed; if it was going to be this difficult with Josiah then God help them all when Nathan arrived. Chris simply nodded his acquiescence. He automatically took the lead, an act for which Buck was grateful. He knew that he might have over reacted to Josiah's assumption that Ezra was at fault but he couldn't get the picture out of his head of that terrified abused little boy; he probably never would. His eyes moved from studying the table top back to the profiler's face as Chris began.

"Josiah, I don't know any other way to put this but bluntly and you aren't going to like it…" Josiah nodded, his face solemn but his eyes bright with a professional curiosity at maybe figuring out a little bit more of the riddle that was Ezra P. Standish. "Siah, two nights ago, the night the Judge came to dinner Nathan hurt Ezra…" As Josiah opened his mouth to protest Chris held up a forestalling hand… "He forcibly yanked him off of his feet and slapped his behind. He used enough force to cut into Ezra's wrists with his nails and he broke his little finger."

Josiah looked stunned and not altogether convinced so Chris ploughed on. "I'm not saying that the injuries were caused on purpose, in fact I'm willing to bet that he doesn't even know what he's done; but his treatment of Ezra was totally out of order. He had no right to impose physical punishment and his unwillingness to believe Ez in the first place says some not very nice things about his attitude towards children in general and Ezra in particular. I can't let it go 'Siah. Hell, I don't want to let it go. I admire and respect Nathan, you know that. Hell, most of us wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him but if Ez and Vin are to have a happy stay here for the next six months they need to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are safe and loved; and neither Buck nor I want to be having to look over our shoulders all the time wondering if they're being mistreated by their friends." As Chris finished he reached to the middle of the table and picked up the coffee pot, pouring fresh cups with a slightly shaky hand. He hoped that the normal daily ritual would give him and Buck time to calm down and Josiah an opportunity to process the shocking news.

Josiah considered himself to be a practical, clear thinking, logical man as well as a spiritual one which was why he forced down his instinctive initial urge to give Nathan Jackson a taste of his own medicine and concentrated on trying to understand why this situation had arisen in the first place. He quickly realised that he needed more background information before he could decide whether or not his friend's actions were justified; after all, he rationalized, the actual injuries were a tragic accident. At the heart of the issue was a simple spanking and the Lord knew how many times he, himself, had wanted to give their mercurial colleague a sound good hiding! And that was as an adult.

"Chris, could you perhaps tell me just what got Nathan so riled up in the first place?"

Although Chris would have preferred an instant show of support for little Ezra it was a reasonable request so he explained Ezra's allergies and his fear of telling the authoritative EMT the truth until given no other options.

"Have we only Ezra's word for this?" Now it was Josiah's turn to hold up a halting hand. "Only reason I'm asking is that I have some knowledge of Ezra's past which could shed a different light on the situation and whilst not justifying Nathan's actions totally would go some way to explaining why he reacted."

Both Buck and Chris looked puzzled, which as far as the profiler was concerned was an improvement on the anger that was threatening to form. Buck looked at Chris questioningly and received a small facial gesture which said as clear as words 'Hell if I know' Both men knew that Josiah would not have had access to Ezra's medical records, Doctor Ramirez guarded them like a mama bear guarded a cub and he'd hardly spoken to him since the regression. That left only one unlikely avenue.

"What has adult Ezra told you about his childhood?"

Josiah chuckled at the thought of their seventh confiding in anyone. "Not a thing Chris."

"Then how…?"

"You have to remember that I'm a trained psychologist, so when I first read Ezra's FBI file and then met him I could see clearly that he was psychologically damaged." Buck bristled but held his temper.. Just. Josiah carried on, too caught up in his tale to notice the rise in tension. "Speaking with him led me to believe that a lot of his problems stemmed from his childhood and after meeting Maude I realised that although a magnificent woman she was not a particularly good role model. Anyway, I did some digging around, couldn't access medical records, obviously, but I still have a few contacts in various police and social service departments. Through them I tracked down juvenile records from several states and various official police warnings, all officially expunged now of course otherwise he'd never have made it into law enforcement, but still accessible if you know the right people. Now most of the warnings he got were based on his mother's activities rather than his which is why there are still records available, by reading hers you can build up a picture of his participation. But the point is that all of Ezra's 'crimes' involved deceit, lying and subterfuge; like mother like son. So you see while little Ezra may be cute and smart you have to remember that he's probably also manipulative and dishonest; not because he's deliberately bad but it's all he knows. The records I dug up began at ten years old but that was the end result, his journey had almost certainly already begun by eight."

How the two Agents held it together they would never know. Seeing that his friend was near meltdown Buck took up the reins.

"Vin was there" he bit out sharply, "He saw the whole thing."

Josiah frowned again. Unlike Ezra Vin was as honest as the day was long but he was also loyal to those he considered friends; he would, of course, want to support his new 'brother' but it was doubtful that he would have what it takes to lie to Chris. Of course it could all be true. He didn't doubt the allergies, they were confirmed by a doctor….on the other hand Ezra could have used the situation to get fancier clothes or extra attention; that was the most likely scenario. One look at the grim faces before him, however, told him to keep that opinion to himself.

"I see" he commented diplomatically "Well, let us hope that we can prevent such an occurrence from happening in the future." He genuinely meant that. As much as Nathan was his best friend he was quite aware of the man's own failings especially where their undercover agent was concerned.

So Vin was instantly believed and Ezra instantly suspect. And how often had they all, except Vin and JD, repeated that pattern with their seventh, their supposed brother and equal, thought Chris guiltily. In six months things were going to be different, even if he had to crack heads together to make it so. And hopefully some groundwork could be laid here and now by treating little Ezra with love instead of suspicion. And one thing was for sure, neither Nathan or Josiah were going to hear about the abuse that Ezra had suffered. Josiah had obviously not found any evidence in 10yr old Ezra's life so hopefully it had stopped….or he had learned to hide it better. He hoped for the former but suspected the latter.

"Josiah let me make one thing clear. I want all of us to give Vin and Ezra the best childhood we can. I won't have any patience with people who judge them on the behaviour or rumoured behaviour of their adult selves or anything they may have done in their real childhoods. If you can't treat them as normal eight year old boys then just keep your distance and stay out of their lives and our way." Chris paused and in a slightly less harsh tone added "I'll be saying the same to Nathan and anyone else who shows my boys anything less than the support and affection they deserve. Only wish I'd been a bit tougher on Nettie but I was naïve enough to think that she and Nathan were the exceptions not the rule."

Josiah's chagrin turned to bemusement at the mention of Nettie Wells, she adored Vin… Oh, of course, she had never been keen on Ezra.

As another car was heard to pull up outside Chris realised that all of his men had time issues. Nathan had also arrived early.

Chris suddenly had fond memories of Ezra's habitual lateness.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually had it finished but went back and rewrote sections of it since I felt there wasn't enough of the boys in it as it was before. Hope this is better. Oh and the disclaimer... consider this chapter disclaimed.

Ezra glanced at the clock on the mantle. Whatever was going to happen back at the ranch would already be underway by now. He fervently hoped that he and Vin would be welcome back. '_It isn't often' _he thought, '_that I am made welcome by people who want nothing from me other than my company; very strange' _He was starting to believe that the 'other shoe' would never drop; he was starting to hope. It frightened him.

Evie Travis saw the little southerner look to the clock and sighed. Even now he was worrying over issues he had no control over; taking responsibility for the actions of others. And from the pensive look on his little companion's face he was not the only one. Perhaps it was time to bring out the big guns. Breakfast had gone down well, Hester, as predicted, had taken one look at the boys who she had taken at face value - Evie deciding not to fill her in on the truth; she was an amazing cook and a wonderful friend but she was also the most inveterate gossip that had ever been born - and had immediately sat them down at the breakfast bar and regaled them with stories of her colorful and exotic home country of Jamaica and the folk tales her Irish father had enthralled her with when she had been their age as she tempted them with her fine cooking. Not that either boy had eaten as much as Hester considered natural but Evie was glad that she would be able to report to Chris that they had eaten well enough. But now that the time was approaching for the meeting several miles away between Nathan and Chris she needed a major distraction.

"Ezra, Vin" she called, and watched them come running across the large yet homely lounge, Ezra leaving his book, although he hadn't really been reading it, and Vin leaving his drawing which was actually a mass of random doodles made while he had been watching Miss Evie watch Ezra worry.

"Boys, how would you like to see my Priscilla's new kittens?" The answering 'yes pleases' were accompanied by emphatic head nods as Evie led them down the hall to another room.

"I keep them in here so that they're safe and their mommy doesn't have to worry about them getting lost."

Vin remembered how his mother used to keep him with her as much as possible so that he wouldn't wander off or get lost. The memory made him smile; he liked remembering things about her because it was getting harder and harder to keep the memory of how she looked and sounded alive. Somehow he thought it should take longer to forget than three years. Ezra remembered the time that his mother needed to leave him for a con and, not being able to get a sitter, dumped him in the middle of Grand Central Station for social services to find. It had been an adventure at first but as the hours went by he had felt lost and scared. He was glad that the kittens wouldn't have to suffer that.

The gasps of delight as the boys spied the five bundles of white fluff resulted in a small smirk of victory on Evie's face; '_cows? Hmph, what cows?'Nettie can keep her cows!' _Vin had seen cats and kittens before on the Res' where they were kept as mousers and pets but he'd never seen anything quite so fancy and fluffy. They kept tripping over their own feet and each others tails and he was soon giggling and trailing bits of string for them to 'hunt'.

Ezra was captivated. He had seen pedigree cats before including Persians but never kittens and never close up. It was love at first sight. He wished that he could have one for his very own. Mother had never allowed him a pet and he knew that she was right, he was never in one place long enough to care for it. Even here he would be gone in a few months and he didn't know how grown up him would feel about pets. Unfortunately all the practicality in the world couldn't make up for that terrible longing to have someone or something that really truly loved him.

One kitten in particular caught his eye. He or she kept getting snuck up on and batted by the others and it would only play with the string and not the squeaky mouse which he hid behind his back and squeezed. Evie noticed Ezra's and soon after, Vin's attention switch to the oddly behaving furball.

"She's deaf" Evie stated sadly. Both boys gasped in shock.

"Did she have an accident?" asked Vin

"Did somebody beat her?" asked Ezra at the same time.

"No, nothing like that" she sought to reassure them. "It's what they call a genetic flaw; she was born that way."

"So will you drown her?" Vin's voice was strained, his look one of concern. He'd heard stories of what happened to unwanted kittens and puppies, but surely a nice lady like Miss Evie wouldn't…

"NO!" cried Ezra "Please Mrs Travis, she can still be good and she's still pretty even if she's not perfect. Maybe someone will want her. Somebody MUST want her. She's not clumsy and useless. She's not a burden!"

Evie's heart almost broke at the obvious identification that Ezra was making between the kitten's plight and his own abandonment while Vin's exposure to the harsh realities of human life was something that she would have wished could have been put off for a few more years yet. This needed to be nipped in the bud; she wished that she could just tell him that the kitten was his if he wanted it and if it were any of the others she would. In their phone conversation Chris had mentioned the boys excitement over seeing the kittens and had ok'd them having one if they asked, guaranteeing a home at the ranch if either boy couldn't keep it when they returned to their adult selves; but a deaf kitten was a different prospect. She was sure he would sanction it but she would still need to consult with him first.

"No, no, of course not. I would never do such a thing." They still looked a little uncertain; these boys were used to being lied to. "I promise. In fact I had already decided that if I couldn't find her a home I'd keep her myself."

Finally reassured they resumed their play, watched over by an attentive mother cat who approved wholeheartedly of the care they were taking to not scare her babies, unlike the 'Billy human' who was sweet but a little too loud. Probably used to puppies she sniffed distastefully. She began to purr as the dark fur topped little human re-filled her water dish. She sensed that this one would be a good carer for one of her litter; the 'special one' that she worried about. Decision made she rose majestically to her paws and sashayed ( it was not a waddle she told herself) over to her little oblivious one. She picked her up and as the humans watched, fascinated, she deposited the kitten at the little dark one's feet. The small human gasped in delight and sat down to cradle the deaf kitten. He politely thanked Priscilla and then boy and kitten were lost in each others company.

Evie shook her head in wonder; she'd never seen the like. Yes, she would definitely be speaking to Mr Larabee later.

M * 7

Lunch had been every bit as delicious as breakfast and two little boys settled themselves under a large oak tree in the garden with their coloring books and other toys that they had brought with them and had borrowed from Evie's collection of Billy's toys. Both Ezra and Vin were of the opinion that Billy was a lucky boy to have a grandma like Evie. Evie herself sat near enough to watch over the duo yet far enough away to give them some privacy. She could see that both boys were tired from their morning's playing with the kittens and would probably soon succumb to sleep but she didn't want to dictate to them so she left them to talk and to let nature take it's course. In the meantime she began to knit a sweater; she'd had the pattern and wool for a while; it was meant for Billy but Mary had considered home knits too common in the circles she had begun to move in... nothing but the best for her these days.

"Ez, do you think that Mr Nathan will take it out on us because he's in trouble with Chris?"

Ezra thought hard for a moment before answering. In his normal life he would instantly say yes because that was the kind of people Maude ran with, but everything about this new 'family' was different; part of him thought that this was what a family should be like, caring, supportive, maybe not perfect but at least they tried while another part of him didn't reckon that such a thing existed and that any moment now they would reveal their true colors... but Vin had trusted Chris and Buck from the start and for some reason the Texan had a much better understanding of the nicer side of people than he did... mother should really cultivate a wider circle of friends from outside the criminal element! Finally he spoke though he noted that unlike most adults Vin had waited patiently for his reply.

"Ah don't think he will. Ah really don't think he ever meant any real harm."

Vin scowled at the memory of that night. "But he hurt you Ez. An' if'n he's done it once he could easy do it again."

Instead of defending Nathan's actions, which he knew Vin wouldn't accept Ezra tried another approach.

"Do you trust Chris?"

"Yep." The reply was instantaneous, as expected.

"Then do you think that Mr Larabee would have chosen a man who hurt children for his team?"

Vin frowned again, but this time in consideration. Ezra was right. Chris wouldn't which could only mean that the Nathan they had met that night wasn't the true Nathan. Still, it had been Ezra that had suffered, not him and Ez was the one who needed to be able to trust them... and Vin figured, correctly, that Ezra didn't trust easily, if at all. He made these feelings known to his new friend only to receive a bright smile instead of the frown he expected.

"You're right Vin, Ah don't really trust Nathan and while Ah do trust Chris to a point he IS an adult and adults can be unpredictable... but I am sure that Nathan, once informed of his actions and their consequences will never repeat his mistake, no matter what his personal feelings about me may be. "

"How can you be sure if'n you're not sure about Chris?"

"Because Ah trust you and your judgement of course."

Vin was shocked. No-one had ever placed that much faith in him before! He blushed and beamed and blushed some more.

Ezra, recognizing his friend's embarrassment, sought to bring things back to normality, at least normal for little boys... he lunged toward Vin...

Evie looked up from her needles at the sudden shout and smiled to find the boys chasing each other round the oak tree like any other boys would do. Knowing that it was unlikely either youngster had much opportunity for such playing she was delighted that they felt so comfortable... she would keep a close eye on them though; that was, after all, a very tall tree and it WAS Vin and Ezra!

M * 7

Chris realised that he'd guessed correctly about Nathan's ignorance over the after effects of his disciplining of Ezra when the EMT strolled happily into the kitchen with a cheery 'good morning'. It didn't take long, however, for the medic to sense that something was up; and he knew that he was somehow involved when JD wandered in after him and instead of a smile he received a glare for a welcome. Even Josiah looked solemn, but at least he didn't look angry; not like Chris and Buck. Buck! Buck hardly ever looked that pissed off.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Has something happened to the boys?" '_God_' he thought, '_Chris would be devastated if anything had happened to Vin' _Nathan noticed that their leader looked more annoyed than worried. If someone had done something to garner that reaction the most likely cause would be…

"What the hell has Ezra done this time?"

Chris knew that he'd promised no violence but he just couldn't take any more. The situation was bad enough without every word reminding him how he, himself, had been so ready to ream their seventh during operations, even going so far as hitting him on one occasion but at least he was learning from his mistakes, dammit! Before his conscious mind could do anything but influence him to avoid the face Nathan was doubled over from a blow to the gut. Josiah drew a sharp breath but didn't intervene; just like he'd never intervened for adult Ezra his conscience sniped at him. JD gave a satisfied smirk that was remarkably reminiscent of a certain undercover agent at his most devilish. Buck gently tapped Nathan on the shoulder as he straightened up and as he turned toward the ladies man, a bewildered expression on his face, Buck's fist landed in almost the exact same spot as his friends', this time driving the medic to his knees, but not for long, as Chris's hand grabbed his shirt front and pulled him up so that they were face to face.

"If you EVER hit Ezra again; hit ANY child again, I will give you an anatomy lesson that you will never forget. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Nathan nodded frantically even as his brain finally began to put the pieces together.

"Don't even go there." Buck added, seeing the light dawn in the dark eyes and the blame being cast, if only mentally. "The allergy was real, we had to get a doctor; and it was **Vin** who told her what happened. If Ezra had had his way we would never have known."

As suddenly as it had begun the violence was over and Nathan found himself seated facing Chris across the table. Nathan thought that the look of disappointment on his leader's face was worse than the pain of the blows.

"Well Nathan, perhaps you can explain what caused you to lash out at an eight year old boy, break his finger and leave gashes in his wrist?" Chris's voice was completely calm and reasonable and therefore at it's most frightening but Nathan didn't even register it. He also didn't acknowledge the small voice in his head pointing out the source of the blood he'd found under his fingernail that night…not a nicked nail bed after all. But it couldn't be; he would never hurt a child... spank, yes, but he hadn't hit that hard had he? The medic in him pointed out how small Ezra was, how thin those wrists had been and how fragile they had felt gripped in his own large hands... hands that were trained to heal. NO! the only thought that he allowed forth, that could justify his actions and therefore the only one that his mind could condone was one that he made the mistake of uttering out loud.

"He's lying."

Buck knew Chris like the back of his hand and he knew that his time for violence was gone, no matter what the provocation; but he also knew JD as well as he knew himself and so was ready for the lunge forward and the raised fist that swept past him. He curled his arm around the smaller man's middle and reeled him into a protective embrace which, although it benefited Nathan was actually intended to prevent the kid doing something he'd eventually regret. He didn't, however, attempt to stop him talking. JD had as much right as anybody else to be heard.

"Just where do you get off being so self-righteous Nathan. What gives you the right to judge Ezra? It's bad enough that as an adult you treat him little better than the animals we go after, but you can't even admit that you're wrong when he's a complete innocent."

Nathan said nothing, he couldn't. All he could do was look and see the truth in JD's eyes. Eyes that held a level of innocence and honesty that he hadn't had the courtesy to allow to an eight year old boy. What the hell had he been thinking! And if eight year old Ezra hadn't possessed that innocence didn't that say more about the adults who had raised him than the boy himself? Had he really been judging young Ezra on the basis of the problems he had with his team mate? Perhaps it was time to ask himself some harsh questions... perhaps it was time to learn a little more about Ezra, to be the friend he had thought he was instead of the judgmental prick that the others had so eloquently pointed out he was. He rubbed his sore stomach as he sank deeper into the chair. It was a welcome pain because it was so much less than his mental pain right now.

"Oh God, what have I done!"

Chris nodded at the shock and shame on the normally gentle face. Of all of them Nathan may be the quickest to judge but he was just as hard on himself as he was on others and would unflinchingly face his own demons once he realised that they were there. It wasn't Nathan's way to hide in a bottle like himself and Josiah; to hide in a woman's arms like Buck or in the wilderness like Vin. Even JD hid in his own way, in a virtual world. Chris almost laughed out loud as he realised that the only two of them who refused to hide from themselves were Nathan and Ezra... each would be appalled that they had something in common.

Buck pushed a cup of strong coffee laced with whisky in front of Nathan and he took it with an apologetic smile. He was glad to have something to occupy his mouth for a few moments because he really wasn't looking forward to the large slice of humble pie he was due to be eating any minute now.

M * 7

Vin practically inhaled another slice of pie. Breakfast had been wonderful and lunch was delicious, if a little too healthy; surely if people were meant to eat plants God wouldn't have covered them in dirt! but peach pie beat everything on earth and Hester's pies were just the best. He'd been a little surprised at how much fuss the larger than life cook had made of him and Ezra but it had been a really nice feeling... although he wasn't scrawny, he was...um...what was it that Ez had said?...oh yeah, streamlined. He'd have to remember that one. Looking across at his new brother, for that was how he had almost instantly thought of the southern boy and he was never one to ignore his instincts, he wondered if he. too, was feeling the same way about all of this... like it was a grand dream that he would wake up from any minute to the dull reality he had been snatched from. But if it was a dream then it was a really good one and he was gonna make the most of it... and that included another slice of 'dream pie'. He had a feeling that by the time the six months was up he wouldn't be quite so streamlined!

TBC


End file.
